


RR片段/短篇合集

by 砂寞 (lonelysand)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 49,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelysand/pseuds/%E7%A0%82%E5%AF%9E
Summary: RR片段或者短篇，可能含车注意。时隔很久了找个地方放一下……
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Roman Torchwick
Kudos: 1





	1. 时间旅行者paro

**Author's Note:**

> 老实说有很多是一时兴起为了爽（。）  
> 好像以前也没有公布……  
> 总之ooc什么不要在意了→ →  
> 有些我现在已经看不下去了但whatever_(:з」∠)_

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我是你的妻子，而她还不是。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一个当然要放时旅pa——  
> 时隔这么久我还是觉得这个pa的风味太有趣了  
> 设定基于《时间旅行者的妻子》这本小说，大概解释一下就是，Ruby会进行无法自控的时间旅行，可能到过去，可能到将来，也会遇到不同时间的自己，而自己对这些都是有记忆的。  
> 无车，有微量训诫内容

Ruby在看到明显年长许多的自己出现在眼前后松了一口气，看到自己到了一个陌生的地方她还惊慌了一下，毕竟时间旅行后的自己是赤身裸体的。她接过对方明显早已准备好的衣服道了一声谢，顺便问了她这一天的日期。听到对方的答案后，她吸了一口气，非常吃惊。  
“这好像是我第一次到这么远的未来？”一直以来，她所来到的未来都离自己的时间不太远，倒是从自己很小的时候开始，就有遇到过各个年龄阶段的未来的自己。  
对方冲她眨了眨眼，“是呀，这是十年后了，我知道这是你第一次到这么遥远的未来。”她叹了一口气，“我前几天倒是还见过大概十年前的你。”她眼中闪着怀念的光，“那时候你……我的武器用的可真烂。”  
Ruby笑了出来，满怀期待地看着她，“那现在呢？新月玫瑰有升级吗？我可以看看它吗？”  
年长的Ruby点了点头，但是笑容却突然变得有点奇怪，“不过在这之前……嗯，我可能得……跟你解释一点小问题。毕竟你马上会看到他的。”  
Ruby一头雾水，但她马上就知道她是什么意思了。  
门外传来了一个喊声，她莫名觉得那声音有些熟悉：“Red，你在找东西？我看到衣柜都被翻乱了……”随即门打开了，Ruby惊愕地看到了……虽然和她认识的那个不太相同，但明显是同一个人的，一个她从没有想到会看到的人。  
Roman Torchwick？  
而这个橘色头发的男人也看到了她，他愣了一下笑着冲她打了个招呼，显得十分熟稔，“哦，嘿，Little Red。”  
她呆呆地立在原地，感觉脑子都不会转了。而他看着她的模样似乎明白了什么，Roman迟疑地转向了年长Ruby的方向，再指指她，“呃，所以这是第一次？”  
她冲他眨眨眼表示确认。  
“呃……”她看着这个男人尴尬地挠挠头，心里涌起一种荒谬感。她从没见过这个男人这副样子……这也太荒唐了。  
Ruby僵硬地抬起手指指他，结结巴巴地问，“所以……所以……他是个好人了？”  
“哦，那可说不清。”Roman挑挑眉毛，一脸似笑非笑。  
她不明白他什么意思，于是她转向了年长Ruby的方向，希望得到她的答案。但她发现她的脸突然红了，虽然什么都没有发生。Ruby突然意识到，她是知道的，她是知道接下来会发生什么的，因为她都见过……所以……到底会……  
她马上就知道了。  
她木然地看着那个橘色头发的家伙揽过“自己”的腰亲昵地亲吻了她，然后冲自己露出一抹充满得意的笑，“欢迎来到我家，Little Red。初次见面……介绍一下，我的妻子，Ruby Rose。她的丈夫，Roman Torchwick。”  
“你会吓着她的，Roman……”年长的Ruby有点无奈地靠在他怀里，想了想又换了个说法，“我当时确实吓着了。”  
直到Ruby僵硬地被年长的她自己拉到客厅坐下，她都没能完全消化这个事实。  
年长的她安抚地拍了拍她的肩，“我知道这需要时间，你不是要看新月玫瑰？”说着她冲着厨房的方向喊了一嗓子，“Roman！倒完牛奶，帮我把新月玫瑰拿过来！”  
他端着牛奶走进来，脸色有点复杂，“Red你去拿不好吗？我还有……”  
“不行，”她还没等他说完这句话就断然拒绝，“我今天跟Yang有约，这就要出门，你陪我呆会儿吧。”说着她站起身，不顾身后两个人的表情，拎起自己的包笑着冲他们道了个别，就利索地出了门。  
呃。  
屋里安静下来，留下这两个有点尴尬的人面面相觑。  
Ruby实在是不太适应面对这个……呃，罪犯，更别提她现在知道了这么可怕的事情……讲道理，这怎么可能呢？她觉得脑子里乱糟糟的。  
Roman也有点不知所措，虽然他刚才表现得很自然，但是两人单独相处时他真的不知道该做什么。当然，他也和Red一起见过不少次来自过去的她，但那都是在过去的她已经知道了这件事的情况下，知道他们在一起。  
而今天，终于到了这一刻，他和第一次知道这个事实的，过去的Red见面了。她可真小……老实说Roman没想到，她从那个时候就知道了这件事。  
他的妻子Ruby临走前的嘱咐在这时拯救了这个尴尬的气氛，Roman站起来表示他去取新月玫瑰，然后离开了客厅。  
Ruby听到他的脚步声远去后，立刻从沙发上跳了起来，蹑手蹑脚地走到了门边。她实在受不了这个气氛，打算偷偷出门去找长大的自己。她知道一切，Ruby觉得很有可能她出门就是为了等她的，于是她毫无心理压力地成功溜了出去。  
然而甫一出门她就傻了眼，她不知道这里是哪里。她尝试着四处逛了逛，可是十年的变化实在太大了，她很快迷了路。她小心地戴好斗篷的兜帽遮掩自己的脸，以防有人认出小时候的她，决定就随便转悠一下，只要等到自己回归原本世界的时间就好了。  
她确实不是故意闯进那个戮兽栏的。她要怎么知道，十年后供准猎人练习的场所已经这么随意了？而且还没有什么强大的安保措施……她看了看围过来的几只戮兽，觉得可能是因为这只是一个低等级的练习所。  
就这几只普通的玩意儿，即使是15的她也毫无压力。  
然而，把手伸到腰后时她才想起来，她是时间旅行过来的，新月玫瑰当然没有和她在一起。  
呃。  
想要转身逃跑时，她发现自己身后已经绕过来了一个戮兽，而她身前还有更多。看来经过十年，这些蠢家伙的脑子倒是发展了不少……Ruby攥紧了拳头，她还不想死在这里，死在时间旅行上。可是“她”明明好好的……所以这次危机到底是怎么度过的？呃，其实问题在于，“她”明明应该知道会发生这件事？为什么没有人提醒她一下？  
在离她最近的那只戮兽一爪朝她挥来时，Ruby紧闭上了眼睛。然而什么都没有发生，她睁开眼，看到了面前挡着的那个橘色头发的身影。

回家的路上是可怕的沉默。Roman一言不发地抓着Ruby的手腕，大步流星地自顾自走着，也不管她是不是能很好地跟上。Ruby跌跌撞撞地小跑跟着被他拖拽回去，她有点内疚，有点委屈，也有点生气，还有点害怕。旁边这个男人身上传来的感觉真的有些可怕，她能感觉到他的怒火。  
Roman打开家门，把Ruby甩了进去。他看着她，声音很冷：“我以为有过那么多次时间旅行的经历，你至少会知道不该乱跑，而是应该乖乖地等着这次的时间过去。你知道你刚才差点没命了？”  
她撇撇嘴，“上次见到你时，想干掉我的还是你呢……我只是想去找‘我’，而且她又没有事情，我肯定不会……”  
Roman的太阳穴跳了一下。他当然知道她不会有事情，但是在看到她被那些戮兽围攻的一刻他还是觉得自己的心脏快要跳出来了。他无法想像如果她真的因为这种原因而丧生……而这至少有一部分是他的错，是他没有看好她。  
而她还毫无悔改之意，就像她根本不在乎她的命一样。Roman的心头升起一股无法控制的怒意，哦他的Red，这个场景勾起了他的一些不太好的回忆，而她当时的表现也和他面前的这个一个样子，这永远都会激起他的怒火。  
他无言地拎起她，不顾这个小姑娘的挣扎把她带到卧室，坐到床上。  
说实话，他曾经就想要这么做过。  
Ruby在被他带进卧室的时候吓坏了，她在他的钳制下使劲挣扎着，她还记着他和现在这个时间的她是什么关系，可是她，可是她才15岁，他想要做什么？  
她在他掀起自己的裙子的时候尖叫了出来，然而，在下一刻他的巴掌落在她的屁股上时，她反而懵了，一时安静了下来。  
马上唤醒她的是屁股上立刻出现的疼痛和清脆的巴掌拍在肉上的声响，“你、你在做……”她使劲在他的腿上挣扎着，试图把自己从这个窘迫的情形下拯救出来，可是什么作用都没有起。  
她又羞又气，眼泪涌出了她的眼眶，屁股上的疼痛和被一个陌生的敌人……好吧她也不知道该怎么称呼，但他是一个大男人，被他按在腿上拍打屁股的羞耻感几乎还要强过屁股上火辣辣的疼痛带给她的冲击。  
她起初还在挣扎和骂他，但是随着这个惩罚的延长，Ruby逐渐撑不住了。她的屁股太疼了，她使劲蹬着腿，声音中开始出现了抽泣的迹象，“不、别……别继续了、我知道了……！”  
他的巴掌停下了，“你知道什么了？”  
“下次、下次我不会乱跑了？”  
“不止这个，Red。”Ruby听着他用这个熟悉、但从他嘴里出来又显得陌生的称呼叫着她，心里觉得怪怪的。“我告诉过你，呃……”Roman说完才想起来，“好吧，也许我还没有告诉过你。但是，把你自己的命看得重一点，我知道你不是不在乎它，但是你需要更在乎。活下来才能有一切。”  
Ruby确实没有听过他说这些。然后她感觉自己的身体从横在他膝上的姿势被他扶了起来。她慌忙整理着自己乱七八糟的裙子，眼神不太敢看他。  
Roman揉了揉额头，声音有点疲惫，“客厅的牛奶，去热一下。让我自己呆一会儿。”  
Ruby没敢反驳什么，静悄悄地离开了。她走到客厅，看着那杯牛奶，突然又觉得有点气愤。他凭什么打她？她还有一个很不解的地方，她明明应该什么都知道，为什么却什么都没跟她说？  
她在客厅站了一小会儿，还是觉得忍不住，虽然有点怕，但是她感觉他的气头已经过了，便溜回了卧室门口，想着要跟他理论些什么。  
她悄悄地靠在门边，却突然听到他在叫她：“Red，出来吧。”  
Ruby吓了一跳，以为自己被发现了，然而下一刻她发现他并不是在叫她。  
“我知道你在衣柜里……”Ruby听到他声音里透出的无奈和宠溺有点呆滞，而他话里的意思更让她惊讶：她……未来的她，竟然躲在衣柜里看了这一切吗？  
虽然那是她自己，虽然她清楚这一切她也经历过，Ruby还是感觉到自己整个脸都在发烫。

卧室里，Ruby偷笑着从衣柜里钻了出来，靠到了Roman怀里，他无奈地搂住她亲了一下，“不打算跟我交代点儿什么吗？你早就知道会发生这种事情，才会给我留纸条说让我去戮兽场。”  
她还在笑，笑得停不下来，“哦Roman，你怎么下的去手，我才只有15岁诶。你这个禽兽。”  
他越发无奈，“Red……你知道我没有那种意思，我都快被你吓死了，不给你个教训，谁知道下次还会闹出什么乱子。”  
她促狭地冲他眨了眨眼睛，拱在他的怀里，“所以你就打了一个小姑娘的屁股？”  
Roman这才开始觉得有点尴尬，他没什么力度地瞪了怀里的人一眼，“所以，这就是你一直都不肯告诉我，你到底是什么时候知道我们会在一起这件事的原因？”  
“哦，我觉得这件事情，应该让你自己来发现比较好。”Ruby笑着搂住他的脖子，“惊喜吗？”  
“惊吓还差不多……”Roman对自己的妻子真的一点办法都没有。他随即回想起了一件事情，“这倒是让我想起来了……所以这也就是为什么，那次你一见到我就逃跑了？”  
Ruby的脸泛起了一点红晕，“当然，我当时根本没法面对你……我刚刚知道你会成为我的丈夫，你知道这多可怕，我见过很多次咱们在一起的样子后才开始勉强接受这个事实，而且你才打过我的屁股！你指望我能对你做出什么反应？”  
“唔……可怕？”他揪出了她话里的这个词。  
“你自己想想，如果告诉当时的你我们以后会在一起，你是什么感觉？”  
“嗯……是挺可怕的。”他承认了这个事实。“你今天真是做了一件大事Red，把我们俩耍得团团转。你知道这一切，居然一点口风都不漏给我。”  
“那就没意思了不是吗？”她冲他眨眼。  
“所以去见你姐姐也是说谎喽？你在我离开后就溜了回来躲进衣柜……Red，这可不是什么好习惯。你觉得我是不是应该也给你一个教训？”Roman带着深意暗示她，亲了一下她的耳朵。  
“你难道不应该奖励我学的很好吗，骗子大师？”她用另一个暗示回应了他的暗示。  
而这时，在外面听到满脸通红的小Ruby已经咬着嘴唇跑回了客厅。她能听到她的心脏剧烈跳动的声音，现在她知道了他为什么能及时赶到救下她，也知道未来的她是怎么知道这一切却不说出来，她甚至知道自己就在这里听着，因为她经历过所有这一切……Ruby连耳朵都在发烫，她简直不敢相信自己会变成这样。  
还有……她也知道了，下次她见到Roman Torchwick的时候会直接逃走。好吧，她还能怎么办？她想像了一下那个罪犯的样子，又想了想卧室里那两个人的相处方式，心跳之余又为此困惑不已。  
他们怎么可能会变成那样呢？  
这个年轻的姑娘陷入了深深的迷茫之中。

而在卧室里，Ruby正偷笑着咬了Roman的耳朵，“你知道吗，刚才‘我’在门外偷听。”  
他被吓了一跳，收回了正打算不老实的手，“什么？”  
“放心，现在已经回客厅了，应该正在苦恼咱们两个人怎么可能会像这样在一起。”  
Roman苦笑着看她，“你就这么捉弄自己？”  
“你要知道，我对于这一天可是记忆犹新，‘我’总要经历这个过程的。”  
他亲了亲她，“有那么一瞬间，我甚至怀疑你们两个是不是真的是同一个人了。”  
她冲他眨了眨眼，“怎么会，我是你的妻子，而她还不是。”  
Roman失笑，“你知道吗，Red，这么一对比就太明显了，你真的变坏了。”  
“哦，谢谢你自己吧，你知道我是从哪里学来的。”  
Ruby吻上了他的嘴唇。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我当时写完后鸡血的后记（大概算）：  
> 虽然这本小说的时间设定很bug而且有种宿命论的感觉，但是这种loop真的超有趣，而且给这个带来很多微妙又奇妙的风味23333333333333  
> 就开始在老流氓向小ruby宣布关系时大ruby那个提前的脸红就值得回味一千遍…太有趣了太有趣了好吗，太微妙了，她其实原本也没有多想，就是没有去刻意回忆这一切，还有接下来要发生什么。但是就那一瞬间，在他的动作后，还有小ruby转向她寻求答案的那一刻，她一下意识到接下来他会做什么，她当年就在那里看着他做出接下来的举动啊。那一瞬间突然意识到的脸红，简直太好了…她看着对面的小家伙，而她曾经就站在那同一个位置看着自己被他搂进怀里亲吻然后被吓呆。现在被他亲吻的是她自己了，而她还能清楚地知道，对面那个小姑娘眼里的画面是什么样子的，心里的感觉是什么样子的，因为那都是她曾经在同一个位置经历过的…而她现在真的理解了这一切。她知道他们之间发生过的所有，她经历了这一切后和他在一起，她现在已经解开了过去的那个困惑，而她对面那个还迷茫无知的小姑娘，终有一天也会和她一样理解这一切。


	2. 时旅篇后续

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这个……是惩罚。而这边……是奖励。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 车

“Red，她……”Roman轻轻喘着问Ruby，已经有点忍不住。  
“应该已经离开了，我去看看。”Ruby整理了一下衣服，轻手轻脚地打开卧室的门溜了出去，很快又回来了，“‘我’已经回去了……”她走近Roman，眼睛闪着光，“继续？”  
Roman看着她，嘴角突然勾起一抹奇特的笑，“别急Red，我突然想起来……”他拉过她让她坐在自己腿上，手伸进她的裙子里轻轻抚摸着，“躲在衣柜里看自己被打屁股的感觉……跟我讲讲？”  
她一下子涨红了脸，“不是这样？你……”她窒了一下，没能把话说完，因为他的手指已经挑开内裤的边缘探了进去。  
“不是怎样？不是……湿成这样？”Roman把他不老实的手抽出来，展示上面沾着的黏腻液体，Ruby把羞红的脸埋进他怀里不再作声。她确实没想过这么多……但是她也不能否认，打屁股这件事情毕竟有一点……私密，即使年幼的自己不会有这种心思，但早已和这个人亲密如斯的她在听到那些声音时，却没有办法控制自己不去想到一些更亲密的事情。  
Roman凑到她耳边，“别躲呀Red……喜欢吗？也想被打屁股？”  
“才不想……！”从他胸前传来Ruby闷闷的、急躁的声音，让他笑出了声，随即继续在她耳边低语，“可是我想……Red，比起什么都不知道的你来说，明明知道会有危险还放任它发生的你才更应该被惩罚不是吗？你说呢？”  
Ruby把自己更紧地埋在他胸前，良久才几乎让人察觉不到地点了点头。  
“乖女孩……”Roman故意用哄小孩子一般的语气在她耳边吹气，“既然自己也知道错，就站起来自己把内裤脱了，趴到我腿上来。”  
“你……！”Ruby这回几乎有几分气急败坏，她把头抬起来瞪着他，却很快就在他带笑的眼神下败下阵来。  
“太羞了……”她嗫嚅着慢慢从他腿上站起来，立在那里绞着裙边，有点不知所措地蹭着腿。  
“看看你Red，就像一个真的做了坏事的姑娘一样，正在准备让自己受罚……”Roman调笑的话让她的脸更红了，“裙子撩起来，把内裤脱了，趴到我腿上来。”他重复了一遍自己的要求，而Ruby在他的话中几乎不敢看他的脸。她清楚地知道自己在他的声音里更加兴奋了起来，小腹的酸麻和下身的热流都在提醒她这一点。  
她慢慢地卷起自己的裙子，知道他的视线正专注地盯在自己露出的内裤上。她抿着嘴翻起内裤的边缘开始慢慢褪下它。她当然不是第一次在他面前脱衣服，她还以为在这件事上她早已不会再觉得羞涩了。但这实在是太羞了。Ruby偷偷看了一眼Roman，他眼里的笑意明显比刚才还要更甚，这样的折磨实在让人无法忍耐……她干脆一咬牙迅速地把内裤扯了下去，用一种舍身就义般的气势趴到了他的腿上，这样快速的行动反而能让她感到好一点。  
Roman忍不住笑出了声。他把一只手按在了她的腰上，另一只手轻轻地嵌到她光裸的腿中间，试图把它们轻轻分开。  
Ruby忍不住出声，“为什么……”趴在他腿上的姿势太奇怪了，这让她觉得自己好像真的还是个小姑娘，正在焦灼地等待羞耻的惩罚。而他竟然还在分开她的腿……Ruby一点也不怀疑，从他的角度，他什么都能看得到。她不是怕被他看，只是……这，这真的太羞人了。  
“目的当然就是让你更加羞耻，”Roman却毫不掩饰他的目的，“这也是惩罚的一部分，我的Red。”然后他弯腰凑到她的耳边，“而且最重要的是，我想看。”  
Ruby已经有点羞愤交加，几乎想要挣扎着爬起身，但是听到他最后那句话时却陷入了纠结中。这个直白的、让她脸红的、无比羞耻的宣言，却偏偏让她不想要拒绝。在一番激烈的内心斗争后，最终她放弃地揉了揉自己的滚烫的脸，乖乖地顺着他的力道分开了腿，把对方想看的部分完全地展示在他面前。  
“啪！”  
“啊！”  
然而在她完成这件事的一刹那，一个巴掌已经迅速地、毫不留情地落在了她的屁股上，也让她惊叫了出来。屁股上挨了这一掌的部位火辣辣的疼，她下意识地扭腰挣扎了起来。  
“别乱动Red，既然是惩罚，我就不会手下留情的。”Roman用力按住她的腰，又是几下快速的掌击落在她雪白的臀肉上。  
“嗯……疼、Roman……”Ruby在他腿上扭着身体，事实上这点疼当然算不得什么，但是光着屁股挨打的羞耻让她屁股上的疼痛微妙地转化为了小腹和下体的焦灼感，而她的抱怨听起来也就更加像在撒娇一般。  
Roman对此当然很满意，他清楚地感到自己的那里也早已在蠢蠢欲动。在气头上面对那个过去的、年轻的她时，他敢肯定自己没有动过一点邪念。但现在趴在他腿上的是他可爱的妻子……光着屁股乖乖地伏在那里发出可爱的呻吟，臀肉微微颤动着，已经开始泛出漂亮的粉色，腿间的风景随着身体的扭动在他面前彰显着存在感。他当然可以做更坏的事情。很多很多更坏的事情。  
“啊？Roman？”Ruby突然惊呼出来，因为他的手突然摸到她的下身，开始在花核上用力揉弄。“嗯……哈啊、你在……”  
“是你说的我应该奖励你的不是吗Red？这个……”他按住她腰的手抬起来，用力在她的屁股上又打了一下，“是惩罚，而这边……”他继续揉着花核，拇指开始在她已经湿的不行的穴口打转，“是奖励。”  
“呜……”Ruby拽过一个枕头，把头埋了进去，放松身体任自己的丈夫对她无辜的身体施予他想要的惩罚和奖励。  
她的屁股在他偶尔的拍打下已经微微发热，而更加火热的无疑是此时紧紧缠住对方手指的花穴。Roman已经开始在她热情的身体里肆意进出和拧转，带出来的体液和传来的呻吟声鲜明地彰显着这个身体有多么兴奋。Ruby的喘息声逐渐开始变得不满，屁股上麻麻的钝痛像催情剂一样，让身体里的快感像爆炸一样愈发热烈地涌动着。  
“Roman……”终于，她忍不住开口央求他，“给我吧……”  
而很明显的，她的丈夫粗重的喘息和身下已经让人无法忽视的凸起都在说明他也按捺不住了，Roman把他屁股红红的妻子拉起来，对方急切地把内裤完全扯下，催促着他也把裤子脱掉，看着昂扬精神的柱身弹了出来，然后跨上他的身体。  
把粗壮的欲望含入身体的一刻，两个人都发出了一声解放般的叹息。Ruby盼着丈夫的肩，努力吞吐着这根可以缓解她身体里难耐热流的东西。  
“啊……啊、哈啊……Roman……啊……”  
她呻吟着享受着被钉进身体的酥麻，而对方揉着她挺翘泛红的臀肉，配合着她的节奏往上顶弄，不时再重重地在她屁股上落下几个巴掌印，舒爽地感受被滚烫的嫩肉缠住的快感。  
“哈啊、Roman你……太、坏……”  
他听着她呻吟的控诉，喘着笑了出来，“哈啊……也不知道、嗯……是谁的下面缠着坏东西不放……”  
Ruby愤恨地咬住他的嘴唇，把舌头伸了进去堵他的话。  
色情的水声黏腻地响在这对夫妻的卧室里，不知道还会持续多久。


	3. 美女野兽paro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我回来了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 和原作剧情比有蛮多改动，加戏减戏什么的，最后一点都脱离原作了（。  
> 以及不涉及其他人物  
> 随便搞搞并没有仔细推敲剧情和语句，有bug的话请不要太认真（。）挑片段码显得进程太快，情感发展的逻辑也不完整，总之……没有提到的部分请自行想像吧x  
> 反正也全是片段，就，大概感受一下吧（。

“哈，”这只怪物轻笑了一声，嘶哑的嗓音难听极了，“虽然你不怕我，我可爱的小猎人，但看来你也还是有些害怕的东西嘛。”  
他弯下腰，凑近这个小姑娘惊恐而愤怒的眼睛，“做个交易吧，只要你留下来陪我，你的村子就是安全的。”  
这个火焰色的姑娘在他面前站直了身体，苍白的脸上涌上一丝血色，握紧了微微颤抖的拳。  
“一言为定。”她不服输地直视着他那和她相比起来巨大而可怕的眼睛，紧紧抿起了嘴。  
怪物的脸上露出一丝残酷的笑意，“你的名字。”  
“Ruby Rose。”  
听到了她的回话，怪物转身的动作顿了一下、回头瞥了她一眼。随即他又踏开了步子，头也不回地向着城堡的方向走去。

“主人，这一定是天的旨意，您看……这个时间，而Rose小姐连名字都……”  
“闭嘴。”  
“但是主人……”  
“我叫你闭嘴。”  
“是……”  
变了形的仆从退下后，Roman默默地盯着窗外、城堡另一侧窗口的火光。  
他注视着那摇曳的、弱小的光芒，嘴角扭曲起一丝讽刺。  
如果真的有命运这种东西，那他被它害的还不够惨吗？

“可是他们不都是你的朋友吗？”Ruby不可置信地瞪着他问。她几乎能从他脸上那个怪物的面具上看出他的冷笑。  
“当然不是，我天真的Red。”他用如雷般震响的声音嘲讽着，巨大兽掌上一根尖利的爪挑起她的下巴，凶狠的眼睛盯上了她的，“他们只是我的仆从。”  
“可他们都关心你？！即使原本是你的仆从，但是感情是不会变的！”  
“哼。”怪物漠不关心地撑着侧脸，丑陋的面部一半隐藏在阴影中，另一半在火光的摇曳下阴晴不定。“他们关心的只是自己的命罢了。如果我死了，他们也活不下来。”  
“如果只是关心自己的命，为什么要为你做到这个地……”  
“够了！”怪物一声怒吼打断了她，“如果你再不离开，我现在就处死一个人向你证明。”  
Ruby愤怒到整个人都在颤抖，她用最为不可理喻的眼神最后看了他一眼，离开了房间。

“你们都很好……”Ruby向给她送来晚饭的“人”道谢，虽然她气得根本没有胃口。她想起那个怪物，脸上露出了嫌恶的表情，“但是他……你们要忍受他……”  
对方露出一种难以形容的复杂表情，“主人他确实……我不能说他是个好人。” 他叹了一口气，欲言又止，显得有些为难。最后他终于勉强开了口，“我也不能为他开脱什么，不过主人确实经历过很多。”  
“那也不是他这样对待你们的理由啊？”Ruby并不接受这个解释。这个变了形的仆从愣了愣，对上她义愤填膺的目光，突然笑了出来。如果被主人听到了这句话，恐怕又会发怒吧。“不说这个，您先用餐吧，Rose小姐。”  
“说了叫我Ruby就好，这个称呼我听不惯。”她拿起送来的餐食端详，“替我谢谢厨师，今天的东西看起来也很棒。”  
仆从苦笑，“我要是这么叫的话，主人会……”  
Ruby哼了一声，没有接话。仆从也默默地离开了她的房间。  
他们不知道的是，他确实看到、也听到了这一切。  
Roman收起手中带有魔力的镜子，沉默不语。火光映照在他的脸上，让他的表情看起来暧昧不明。

“离开它！”怪物怒吼着把她从玻璃罩旁一把推开，面色铁青。  
“我有允许你到这里来吗？”接下来，他的声音奇异地比平时要柔了一些，但是Ruby却听出来他是真的发怒了。她的心中升腾起一股不服和愤懑，“只不过是一朵玫瑰……”  
“只不过！你这个骄傲自大的小鬼！”他俯身拎起她的领子，尖利的指尖划破了她的衣服，可怕的面具几乎贴上了她的脸，“你都知道些什么？只不过是一朵玫瑰？”尖锐的触感划过她的脸庞，带起了一丝浅浅的血痕。“你以为全世界都是你的吗？因为你也是……一朵玫瑰，”他的声音中带上了一丝嘲讽，“就可以肆无忌惮地掌控其他玫瑰吗？”  
“我没有！”她想要跟他争执，她没有那么想，她只是想摸一摸这一朵奇异的、在冰天雪地中盎然的美丽花朵。  
但他并不想听，他把她掼在地上，居高临下地站在她的面前。“让我来告诉你，你们的不同。”他的声音比刚才还要低沉，和平时的嘶哑不同，甚至带了一丝柔滑的感觉。“这一朵玫瑰，”他指了指玻璃罩中的花朵，“是我的。”【It’s mine.】然后他轻蔑地看向了她，“而你，只是没有价值的玩具。”【And you, are just a valueless toy.】

Ruby直到逃出了城堡的大门，才将将开始冷静了下来。  
她悚然想起了他的威胁，或者说他们的交易：如果她留下来，村子就是安全的。  
但是……她咬咬牙。她不想回去，至少现在，她绝对不想要回去。  
而且，她真的很想念村子。她想念她的朋友，想念所有的人。也许她可以回去看看，在他能够进攻村子之前，她就会回去的。  
但她忘记了这一路有多么危险，而她的武器一早被他收缴走。被一群与他相似的怪物包围着，Ruby心中几乎绝望。她奋力地躲闪着，似乎也逃不过即将被撕破喉咙的命运。  
然而——  
攻击被另一个巨大而丑陋的身影顶住时，她整个人都茫然了。  
在这场激烈的战斗结束时，她才回过神来，慌张地扑到他身旁，看到了他身上的巨大伤口。

回到城堡后，怪物已经昏迷了。  
Ruby守着照顾了他一整晚，没有注意到周围、那些变成各式家具的他的手下们之间的交头接耳和眼神交流。  
“为什么要救我？甚至你自己都……”这是她问他的第一句话。然后她又有点心虚一般地接了一句，“我没有想逃走，我就想回去看看……我会回来的。”  
他看了看她，转过身体背对着她。“不要自作多情了Red，你的脑子居然有过指望我不顾自己的生命安危去救你这种滑稽的念头，也够愚蠢的。”他哼了一声，“救你的唯一理由，就是我的生命的延续需要你在这里。这就是为什么。”  
Ruby撇撇嘴，“但是从来没有人告诉过我，到底需要我做什么。”  
没有人再回答她。Roman在伤口的疼痛中继续睡去，而Ruby被他的手下们默默地带了出去。  
不管她怎么问，始终没有人愿意告诉她，他们到底留下她要做什么。  
但是当天稍后的时候，他们给她送来了一盒药膏。Ruby愣了愣，才反应过来是给她脸上的伤痕用的。就是之前被他划出的那道。  
她拧开盒盖，挑起一点膏体。植物的清甜和凉丝丝的触感让她舒服地叹了一声。然后，久违的，她在这里睡了一个好觉。

Ruby在城堡里闲逛时发现了一扇很大的门。  
自从她被他救下后开始，虽然他对此很不屑，但是她还是每天都忍耐着冷嘲热讽去照料他。毕竟他是因为她而受伤的，而这一切也是从她的逃离开始的，她对此终归是愧疚的。  
而这之后，似乎他对她的限制也突然少了很多，慢慢地她对城堡里的一切都熟悉了起来。她能感觉到，他的手下们似乎一天比一天要兴奋更多，只是有一些东西，所有人都仍然在回避，比如那朵玫瑰。他那天的话仍然会回响在她耳边，毕竟那真的很刺耳。  
她推开门走进去。在她弄清楚这里面都是什么之后，Ruby兴奋地跳了起来。  
一整间书房！这里甚至，有好几个书架都塞满了她最爱的武器杂志，还有各种介绍和讲解的书籍。  
她抽出一册，眼睛发光地看了起来。  
“哦，Little Red，你还真是对这些东西感兴趣，这是一个淑女应该有的爱好吗？”  
突然，一个声音从她的背后响起。她受惊地合上书本站起身，看到他还有一点虚弱地靠在门边上。  
“呃，我不是故意……”  
“放松点。”他走上前抽出她手里的书塞回书架，思索了一下拿出了另一本递给她。“这一本。”  
她翻开它，兴奋地脸上飘起了红，“镰刀……”她抬起头看向他，“你全部看过吗，这些？你对他们了解吗？”  
他耸耸肩，“没有。但是你的喜好并不难猜。”他对她眨眨眼，然后心里一惊。他已经很久没有做过这样的表情了，却下意识地这么做了。不知道在这样的脸上做出来会是什么样子。他虽然看不到，但也知道那一定挺吓人的。但是她并没有什么其他的反应，只是兴奋地翻开书，“谢谢。”  
Roman抱着自己可怕的、漆黑而粗壮的手臂，不置可否地撇撇嘴，准备离开。  
“等一下……”但她又叫住了他。  
他有点不耐烦地转回身，“什么事？书你可以随便看。”  
“不是，那个……”Ruby踌躇了几下，然后问了出来，“我还不知道，你的名字？”  
他看着她清澈的眼神愣了愣，沉默了几秒。  
“Roman Torchwick。”  
她在嘴里默念了几遍，冲他笑了笑，“我记住了，Roman。”

“Roman，你的伤好了的话，要不要陪我打一场？”趴在桌子上看着他的姑娘突然说了这么一句话，让Roman被嘴里的一口茶给呛着了。  
他以和自己巨大的掌不般配的优雅动作把茶杯放回碟中，然后瞪向这个小姑娘。“你在开玩笑吧Red，你看到我和你体形以及力量上的差距了。”  
“嘿！”她抗议道，“我虽然个子小，但我可比你想像中灵活！”然后她又小声咕哝了一句，“茶壶太太每天给我两杯牛奶呢。”  
他居然久违地被她挑起了一点做些什么的兴致，狰狞的嘴角咧开一丝可怕的笑，“哦Red，我可不会手下留情的。”  
他看着这个姑娘昂起头看着他，眼神闪闪发光。  
“求之不得。”她说。

“主人，时间不多了，玫瑰快要枯萎了……您该下定决心了。”  
Roman沉默地看着窗外。半晌，他终于开口，“这不是我来决定的事情。”  
“主人，但是您得行动啊……至少说出来，我觉得……我觉得Rose小姐她……”  
“闭嘴。”  
仆人闭上了嘴，却掩不住眼里的焦灼和担忧。  
他可以吗？Roman沉默地看着那扇窗中透出的微小火光。  
那光亮太小，太远，他却几乎能错觉出那里面的温度。  
他的脑中突然回想起了一句话，当初，把他变成现在这副模样时，那个人的话。  
一丝不好的预感浮现在他的心头。他能够相信吗？  
他能够，去赌吗？  
他突然冷笑了一声。情况还容得他考虑赌不赌吗，他已经没有选择了。  
这是他最后的，活下来的机会。  
他要活下来。  
“去准备吧。”终于得到主人首肯的仆人惊喜地抬起头，金属质的脸上带着由衷的笑意准备退出房间，去向其他人宣布这个好消息。  
“等一下。”仆人停下来，脸上的表情又担忧了起来，担心一向阴晴不定的主人又改变了主意。他见Roman思索了一会儿，下了他的指示，“准备短裙……红色的。长裙对她来说太死板了。”  
“一定让您满意，主人。”仆人惊喜地退下了，准备去和其他人分享这个天大的八卦。  
Roman继续坐在窗边，看向漆黑的夜空。  
既然要做，当然就要做到最好。

Roman优雅地把吻印在了她的手背上。如果不是他此时的相貌，所有人都会称赞他是一个最为合格的绅士。  
Ruby任他牵着自己的手走下舞池，对于这样的大场景心里也有点兴奋。她颇不文雅地蹦跳着走了两下，转头问他，“我的鞋是你让他们准备的吗？”  
Roman对她挑了挑眉头——当然，这很吓人，但是她从来没有被吓到过，而他也习惯了用这样的方式对待她——“是我。喜欢吗？”  
“当然，”Ruby对他露出一个灿烂的笑，“如果是高跟鞋的话，我会拒绝参加的。”  
Roman注意了一下她的脚，漂亮的、火红色的舞鞋只有一点浅浅的坡度，稍稍显了她小腿漂亮的线条。同样颜色的绑带缠绕在她漂亮的脚踝上，把她的肤色衬得亮眼——他对这个效果很满意，但只是用他嘶哑的嗓音调笑了她，“就算我的脚很结实，它们也不会希望被你的高跟鞋踩到。”  
Ruby瞪了他一眼，而他牵起她开始在舞厅中旋转。  
她大笑着被他带领，他的舞技很好，她可以毫不费力地跟上他。她的脸蛋在活动中变得红扑扑的，异常得可爱，又似乎显出了一丝平常无法见到的媚意。  
终于，一曲终了。随着两人呼吸的逐渐平静，舞厅里安静了下来。音乐不知道何时停止了，仆人没有一个人随侍在侧。  
气氛开始变得诡异起来。  
Roman深吸了一口气，他几乎忘记了今天的目的。他差点忘记今天是来做什么的。他在心里颇有几分自嘲道，这样也好。如果能骗过自己，那就一定能骗过他人。  
他垂眼看着面前这个，刚刚像火焰般在他怀中旋转的姑娘，张开了口。  
“——那边怎么了？！”然而，他还没来得及说出话，她已经恐惧地瞪大了眼睛，看向他身后的窗户，然后甩开他冲了过去。  
Roman的身体僵硬了。他慢慢转过身，看到了窗外、在夜色中清晰可见的火光。  
“那是村子的方向！”Ruby趴在窗前，几乎要把身体探出了窗外。  
她猛地回头，神色仓惶地看向了他，“Roman，求你，我想看看村子的情况。”  
他沉默了一会儿，拿出魔镜递给了她。  
他们看到了村里火光和烟尘四起的样子。  
“村子被袭击了……！”Ruby的脸色发白，她乞求地看向了这个怪物。  
“Roman……拜托了，我不能放下村子……让我回去好吗？”  
而他注意到了她手上抓紧裙侧的小动作。慢慢的，他的嘴角扭起了一丝奇异的笑。  
“不管我说什么，你都是要去的，是吗？”  
Ruby的脸色更苍白了，她抿紧了嘴唇，点了点头。  
他胳膊一挥，把一把钥匙扔到她怀里。“武器库。”  
她感激地看了他一眼，“我会回来的。”她说完，然后头也不回地飞速冲了出去。  
她没有注意到，听到动静赶过来的他的仆人，脸色甚至比她的还要苍白。  
“主人，你就这么让她离开了，你怎么办？玫瑰……快要枯萎了……”【The rose is dying】  
Roman站在窗边，看着窗外那个火红色的身影逐渐离去。  
“如果一定要有一朵玫瑰凋零的话……”【If there must be one rose dying】

Roman来到玻璃罩前，注视着玫瑰上最后一片未落的花瓣。  
他自己的心中也觉得无比荒唐。  
放弃了吗？难道他就这样放弃了吗？  
他一直以来坚持的，他从来都不会放弃的，自己的生命，就这样换来了什么呢？  
但那一刻他看着她的脸，竟然无法拒绝。如果他拒绝了，即使她还是要离开，他也可以阻止她。可是当他想像出，她脸上会出现的表情时，他连这一点都做不到。  
他的心神混乱，而这一刻，玻璃罩中的玫瑰突然发光了。  
他惊愕地看着它，而它身上柔和的光芒越来越强盛。一个柔软而甜美的声音从中传出，“我的主人。”  
他眯起眼后退了一步，警惕地看着这朵残败的花朵。  
“哦我的主人，没有必要那么防备……你知道，我才是一直以来和你站在同一方的。”  
“你是谁？”他问。  
那个甜美的声音发出了笑声，“我的主人，我是你的玫瑰啊。”【I am your rose.】  
就算是经历过这么多的Roman都愣住了。  
“主人，我是你的。只有我是你的……我们的生死是被绑在一起的。我也不想死，无论如何，活下来总是最重要的事情不是吗？我的主人啊，我知道你一定会理解的。我们是一体的，我知道你是怎么想的。主人……活下来，我可以带着你一起活下来。”  
Roman慢慢放松了戒备，他靠近了他的玫瑰，半跪下来，“你要怎么做？我要怎么做？”  
“主人，你什么也不用做。我只需要一个你的首肯。”玫瑰的声音越发得轻柔，充满了让人无法抗拒的诱惑。“她碰过我，还记得吗？我的主人……只要你一个首肯，我就可以夺取她的生命力，变成我的。”  
Roman僵在了原地。  
“主人……只要你点头，给我一个答案，我们就可以一起生存下去……她已经抛弃了你，她的选择你已经看到了，她抛弃了你。主人，你难道会相信她的鬼话？她不会回来了……而你只需要给我你的选择……”  
Roman没有回答她。  
“哦主人，你还在犹豫什么呢？莫非你动情了？”她的语气变得有些激将，“但是你我都是再清楚不过的，感情是无用的。只有生存才是永恒……主人，没有人比你更明白这一点了。而我是唯一能理解你的。”  
Roman突然笑了，他站起身，看着这朵残败的玫瑰。“你确实是最理解我的，我的玫瑰。”他说，“所以……如果一定要有一朵玫瑰凋零的话……我宁愿那是我的。”【You do are the one understand me most, my rose. So… If there must be one rose dying, I’d rather it’s mine.】  
“主人！”她的声音尖锐起来，“你疯了！你怎么能为了那个小丫头而放弃自己？”  
“我的玫瑰……不，你不是我的玫瑰。你和我一样。而我是个赌徒。你也是一个赌徒。你难道不知道吗……”他轻笑起来，“赌徒的话是最不可信的。你让我不要相信她，而你却以为我会相信你吗？”【My rose… No, you’re not my rose. You are just same as me, and I am a gambler. You are a gambler don’t you know that, a gambler’s words… are the last trustworthy thing in the world. You said not to trust her, but believe I will trust you?】  
他转过身，“你问我的选择，那么现在我告诉你。我选择……我的玫瑰。”【You ask for my choice and I’m telling you now. I choose… my Rose.】  
“你会后悔的！做出这样的选择，你会后悔的！”他听到身后传来了凄厉的叫喊声，而他同时感觉到自己的力气在慢慢远离自己的身体。  
Roman吃力地向前走着，然后慢慢地、倒在了地上。  
他的身后，最后一片玫瑰花瓣，凋落了。

Ruby在赶回城堡的路上，不知为何觉得心越跳越快。  
帮助赶走袭击村子的野兽潮用了比她想像中还要长的时间，而她知道，在走之前，他是想要跟她说什么的。  
也许那就是她一直以来都想要知道的那个真相。  
她冲进城堡的大门，感到了不祥的寂静。  
“Roman？”她大声喊着，在城堡中到处奔跑。  
突然她停下了脚步。她突然想起了一个可能性。  
她是对的，她在那朵玫瑰前找到了他。玫瑰已经凋谢殆尽，而他就倒在那旁边。  
“Roman？”她摇动着他的身体，感到他已经全部僵硬。  
“Roman……？”她喃喃自语，“是我的错吗？Roman，我回来了，我说过我会回来的……Roman……”  
而他再也没有回应她。  
Ruby扑在他的身上，泪水一颗颗落在他脸上的怪物面具上。直到这一刻，她才意识到这个面目丑陋的怪物，在她心里已经占有了什么样的位置。  
她身体的温度稍稍沾染上了他冰凉的身体，但对于他庞大的躯体那点热量也飞速地流失了。这个悲伤的姑娘愣愣地抱着他，抚摸着他不会再睁开的眼睛。然后她闭上眼，轻轻地吻了他一下。  
——  
她的身后，他们的身后，突然亮起了光。一束光芒从那支凋零的玫瑰处冲上了天际。  
一个温柔的声音响起，像无数年前曾经对他说过的那样，“牺牲，信任，爱。当你懂得了这些，也拥有了这些……”  
红色的光芒在抱紧的两人周围亮了起来，无数玫瑰花瓣飞舞着卷住了两人。当所有的花瓣落地之时，Ruby惊愕地发现，自己身下已经不再是那个可怕的怪物。  
“唔……”橘色头发的英俊男人呻吟了一声，睁开了绿宝石一般的眼睛。“玫瑰……？”他喃喃自语了一声，伸手拂去了她头发上散落的玫瑰花瓣。这个激动的姑娘尖叫了一声，紧紧抱住了他。他温柔地回抱住她亲吻了她的额发，“我的玫瑰……我的Red……你回来了。”  
“我回来了。”她喃喃地说着，再一次吻上他的嘴唇。


	4. 囚犯狱警paro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 送上门的猎物，哪里有放走的道理呢？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是车，总之也是为了爽的产物_(:з」∠)_

“哈……看看，我的地盘里闯进来了什么……”  
Roman Torchwick坐在他的囚床上挑起眉头，诧异地看着那个总是一身红的异类小狱警几乎是把自己挂在他的牢门上支撑着自己的重量，颤抖着手掏了几次才掏出她的钥匙，又戳了几次才成功把钥匙插进锁头，打开他的牢门后，直接摔倒在了冰冷的青石地板上喘息。  
他看着她倒在他的脚边，注意到她在接触到冰凉的石料时反而纾解般地长叹了一口，了然般地展开眉头，嘴角露出一丝笑意。  
“哦……被下药了吗，Little Red？谁这么大胆，敢碰我们的明星狱警？”  
他弯下腰捏住她的下巴迫使她看向自己，但是她的眼中已是一片茫然，他都不敢确信她知不知道自己在哪里，在面对谁。她的皮肤热得惊人，这个姑娘茫然地看着他，眼神焦灼又无助，她停了两秒，似乎是感到他的手凉凉的很舒服，开始无意识地把滚烫的脸往他的手上蹭，又把身体贴到了他的腿上，发出了小动物一样的呻吟声。  
“哈……”他长长地叹息了一声，眼里露出一丝精光，手指摩挲着她的肌肤，任她在自己身上磨蹭，“居然敢来找我，该说你是大胆呢……还是愚蠢呢……”他猛地把她拎起来按在了自己的床上，姑娘用力地扭动了一下身体，把前胸往他的手上蹭去，嘴里不住呜咽。  
Roman的眼中满是愉悦，把手探进了她的衣服。“别急，我会让你舒服的……”他的手在她的胸上用力揉了一把，换来了她的哭腔，Ruby急切地去抓他的另一只手也往自己身上贴，让这个囚犯好心情地笑了出来。他解开了她的衣服，其间对方像是还知道他在做什么，乖顺地任他动作而没有捣乱，眼里却带着一点泪眼巴巴地望着他，又茫然又像是受了什么委屈一样。他心头一热，干脆直接扯开了她的前襟，粗暴地把内衣推了上去，凑上去吮吸她小巧的乳尖。她尖叫一声，抓紧了他的肩膀挺起了身体把自己送给他品尝，又把另一边也往他身上蹭，发现蹭不到后又心急地想要自己去揉弄。  
“这可不行，不能让狱警小姐这么容易满足……作为对你平时的回报……”Roman制住她的手，把她自己的衣服撩上去试图绑住她的双手。让他意外的是，她并没有像他所以为的那样挣扎，而是乖乖地躺在那里任自己把她绑住，看向他的眼神无辜单纯，却又同时透着欲望和恳求。“帮我……”她的嘴里吐出小声的呻吟，让Roman身心都舒畅了起来：他还从没见过她这么乖的模样，甚至是在几十个囚犯的暴动威胁下，她都是那副无畏的样子，几乎刺眼。他也不是没有想像过，如果能把这个闪耀的小狱警踩在脚底，她脸上会是什么表情，是屈服还是不甘。但现在，那些想像的画面已经被他永远抛弃了——还有什么，能够比她现在的表情更让人沉溺？  
他的脑袋对他发出了一声警告，他下意识使用的这个词看起来有些危险。但他没有理会这向他示警一般的闪念，而是撩开了她的裙子，把她最后一层遮掩的布料脱了下来，而她的那里早已经一片乱糟糟了。“天哪……看看你……”Roman的手指挑过她的下体，让她发出了一声甜腻的呻吟，而他的手指上带上了晶莹的液体丝线，看起来淫靡异常。她急切地试图把腿环上他的腰，让他露出了一丝不怎么善意的笑。“看来我也没有必要对你温柔一点了，是不是？”他也不管她是不是能听到、是不是能听懂，俯下身咬了咬她的耳朵，伸手解放了自己早已鼓胀不堪的欲望。  
冲破阻碍进入她的身体时，两个人都发出了一声呻吟。那里滚烫湿润的程度甚至超出了他的想像。Ruby眼角留下了泪，但很明显不是因为痛苦。现在即使是疼痛似乎都像催情剂一样，让她全心地把自己的身体缠上了他的，吞咽他的欲望。Roman粗暴地撞击着她的身体，丝毫没有怜惜之意，但这正是她现在所需要的。她呻吟着扭动身体，麻痒难受的甬道被他的欲望填满，敏感的内壁在快速的冲击和摩擦下终于得到了解放，被快感激发的泪水不断从她的脸庞滚落下来，打湿了枕头。Roman俯下身吻走了一滴她的眼泪，舔舔嘴唇，然后贴上了她的，把她美味的呻吟声和懵懂的舌尖一同品尝了一番，亲吻的声音和下身撞击时黏腻的水声混在一起，让昏暗狭小的牢房里一片淫靡。  
高潮时她似乎尖叫了什么，Roman皱着眉低吼一声发泄了出来，后知后觉地意识到她似乎……喊的是……他眯起眼睛从她的身体里退出来，看着姑娘累得立刻睡着的样子，愉悦地笑了，眼中闪着不明的光。  
Torchwick。

Ruby醒来的时候，浑身的酸痛、皱巴巴的衣服还有下身黏糊糊的触感让她猛地惊叫着坐了起来，然后就看到了坐在一旁微微对她笑着的橘发罪犯。她慌乱地往后退着，一直缩到床角，脑中一片混乱。之前被人下药的记忆慢慢地回来了，但是她记不太清那之后的事情，只记得她好像……下意识地……挣扎着想寻找一个更安全的地方躲开他们……  
“你……你……？！”  
这个男人向她摊开了手，“嘿Red，我可是又一次帮了你，我以为你该对我表示感谢的。”  
Ruby咬紧嘴唇瞪着他，脑中还是像一团乱七八糟的麻线一样，不知道该怎么办，她只能咬着牙，又说了一次，“你——”  
这回那个男人脸上的表情变成了苦笑，“狱警小姐，要讲点道理，你可是有枪的，我能怎么办？”  
……呃？！  
Ruby瞠目结舌地看着他，注意到自己的配枪掉在地上，我，我，我……是我威胁的他吗？  
她努力地想着，但是那些记忆真的找不回来了。  
而她忽略了此刻，那个男人脸上狡猾的表情。  
送上门的猎物，哪里有放走的道理呢？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↑监狱里一个片区的老大，曾经在一次囚犯闹事中顺手把Ruby救了出来，不过只是因为有人在他的地盘上闹事，并不是想帮她。Ruby跑到他这边后其他囚犯都不敢过来x


	5. ABOparo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这枚青涩的玫瑰果，属于他了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有……车。

通缉犯Roman Torchwick的资料中，信息素的味道这一栏永远是空着的。  
据说他用的抑制剂是为他特殊调制的，比起普通的抑制剂，在阻挡信息素中气味因子的散发上有着卓越的功效。即使进入发情期，也不会让人闻到它的味道。  
所以这个问题，不管在白道间还是黑道间，都是一个让人津津乐道的话题。猜测他到底为何要这样掩盖自己的信息素味道，以及那到底是什么味道，是一个绝佳的饭后谈资。  
Roman觉得这些人大概都闲出病来了，一个破味道有什么好谈的？  
其实他也没有那么特殊的原因，只是习惯性地掩盖自身罢了。  
而他也没有想到，这个秘密会被一个初出茅庐的小警察给撞破。

总之，发生了种种故事，最后的结果就是他们意外地、两个人单独地、被关在一个逼仄的集装箱内，用别扭的姿势缠在了里面。  
这有些令人尴尬。尤其是对对面那个姑娘而言，他可以看出她正在极力避免和他的接触，虽然这个任务几乎是不可能的。  
而他的抑制剂功效过去后，这似乎给了她一个绝佳的转移注意力的机会，当那股清新的味道在集装箱内蔓延开来时，这个小警察几乎是惊讶地看向了他，她当然也听说过这个八卦。  
“我觉得你没有必要掩盖这个味道，它挺好闻的？”然而她自己说着都笑了起来。  
虽然挺好闻的，但是这样一个危险人物的信息素却是清爽的柑橘香，这件事情听上去确实挺有趣的。  
Roman哼了一声。  
“我不是因为我的味道不能见人才掩盖它的，Little Red。我需要避免任何能够更轻易地让你们认出我的机会，懂？”  
“嗯，但是它，确实闻起来不错。”  
Ruby说的是实话，柑橘系的清香闻起来一向让人舒适，她自己也很喜欢这个味道的喷雾，在疲倦的时候闻到还有提神醒脑的功效。  
“其实我觉得，你可以偶尔在需要隐蔽自己的时候适当地放出自己的味道，也许可以蒙蔽到别人。我本来以为你的味道会更有侵略性的。”  
Roman眼角有些抽搐，无语地看着这个十分钟前还在跟他打斗的小姑娘，突然又眯起眼危险地笑了笑。  
“警察小姐，你这可以说是性骚扰了吧？”  
“呃……”  
Ruby语塞，她，她其实没想那么多，她只是下意识把自己的想法说了出来。而被他这么一说，她的脸迅速地涨红了起来，然后再一次意识到他们现在的处境。  
还有她自己的处境。  
她用提神醒脑这个词来形容过他的味道，但是她突然发现这个味道在现在，并没有让她更加清醒。相反，她的意识开始模糊了起来。  
而她刚刚说过，以为他的味道会更有侵略性……而她现在体会到了，即使是这样的柑橘香，也可以具有强烈的侵略性。

Roman并不是完全没有故意的。他听了她的话，突然忍不住心里的冲动，想要激一激这个冒失的姑娘，于是毫无顾忌地放开了他的气场。  
身为一个优秀的Alpha，他的气息的侵略性足以让其他Alpha感到不适和出现想要躲避的冲动，而Beta对这样的威胁自然反应更加强烈。  
但是他并没有想到这么做的后果会是什么。他在她身上一瞬间炸开浓烈的味道的一瞬间呆滞了一下。  
“你……不是Beta？”  
他不可思议地问。这个姑娘似乎一直都不太会被他Alpha的气场影响到，而她本身又似乎不是Alpha。他一直以为这个姑娘大概是个比较优秀的Beta，对来自Alpha的威胁才不那么敏感。  
可他从没有想过，她竟然是一个Omega。  
“你是Omega，怎么可能一直不被我影响？”  
他是真的很震惊。即使使用了最强效的抑制剂，也只能屏蔽来自性方面的影响，而本身气势的影响却从来不会减弱。作为一个Omega，在面对Alpha时却完全不受气势影响，这有可能吗？  
“你……这是歧视……”  
Ruby勉勉强强地集中精神，费力地回答了他。而Roman对此冷哼了一声。  
“歧视和事实的分别，你最好搞的更清楚一点，天真的小姑娘。”  
然而Ruby已经无暇再顾及他的话。  
她的发情期应该还没到，抑制剂的效果期也还没有过。但是她竟然被他的信息素激的阻断了抑制剂的效果，还提前进入了发情期。  
这真的是最坏的事态了。  
她能感觉到他充满攻击性的气息从每个毛孔钻进了她的身体，让她的血液开始为他而沸腾。她的皮肤显出不正常的高热，几乎无法抑制身体的冲动，开始发出小声的喘息。  
“呜……”  
一股热流涌出她的下体，而浓烈的信息素味道又炸开了一波。

被对方所影响到的，自然不止她一人。  
她的味道正在冲击着Roman的神经，他的额前冒出了汗，拽开了自己的衣领。  
出乎他的意料，这个姓着玫瑰的姑娘的信息素并不是玫瑰的味道，而是玫瑰果。  
说实话，Roman不太喜欢玫瑰那过于馥郁的香气，会让他想起那些高级会所里刻意沁染的糜烂气氛，还有那些脂粉浓重的女人。  
但是这个小姑娘的味道就像她本人一样。  
酸涩微苦的气息带着些微雨后的感觉，充满了朝气和活力，直接侵入了他的神经。  
这让他想到了雨后的森林。充满了野性和自然的气息。  
他的太阳穴剧烈地跳动了一下。这个味道意外地刺激，刺激着他的感官，让人躁动不安、无法忍耐……  
他很久没有体验过这种感觉了，直接被一个人的味道所吸引。  
这个味道诱惑勾引着他，引发了深深的食欲。  
是的，各种意义上。

Ruby在这个狭小的集装箱里尽力地蜷缩起身体。她咬着牙把自己紧贴在冰冷的箱壁上，但是这金属也很快地因为她的体温而热了起来。酥酥麻麻的快感从她和外界接触的每一处皮肤上汇集了起来，那种能够把人逼疯的渴望感冲撞着她的神经。  
她一直都非常注意使用抑制剂，自从她第一次发情期熬过那难捱的一星期，就再也没有体验过这种煎熬。而这次的感觉甚至还要更强烈，因为……  
她的身边就有一个Alpha。  
逐渐浓重起来的Alpha信息素从她的每一个毛孔侵入了她的身体，她的本能正在叫嚣着想要结合，柑橘的味道越来越诱人起来，她几乎要沉迷在其中，包裹着她的味道，她需要，她需要更多……更多更多，从她的体外到她的体内，全部被包裹，被侵占，她需要这个味道……她需要……她猛地屏住呼吸想要制止这个味道继续折磨她的身体和脑子，但是信息素的味道从来不只是用嗅觉接收的。甚至，在她捂住鼻子后，身体里的热度几乎又高了一波，Ruby无法抑止地呻吟了出来，脚趾都忍不住缩了起来，把自己蜷成了一个球。不行……不行……  
“很难受吧……为什么要忍呢？让我来帮你……我可以帮你的哦？”Roman冷眼旁观到现在，几乎也到了他的极限。Alpha占有和侵入的本能几乎要接管了他的脑子，她清冽的信息素味道正在向他发出邀请：这里有一个没有被占有的Omega，他应该立刻把她纳入自己的接管之下，更何况Roman清清楚楚地知道，他喜欢这个味道。他能忍到现在，完全是出于自己最后的一点好奇心：他想要知道这个姑娘能够忍到什么地步，而她还没有爬过去哀求他已经让他惊讶了，他相信在Alpha发出邀请后，没有哪个处于发情中的Omega仍然能够拒绝。  
但是她拒绝了。Roman清楚地看到她的全身都抖动了一下，几乎要向他挪动了。但是她生生地停在了那里，发出了跟快乐的呻吟没有两样的声音：“不……”他震惊了。他不是没有听说过，有些天赋异禀的Omega在经受过训练后，是可以不被Alpha的威势所影响的，很明显这个小姑娘就是其中的一员。但是，这里面并不包括性的影响。这是刻在他们身体中的最原始的本能，繁衍、生存，什么样的训练都不可能让一个Omega真正拒绝来自Alpha的占有，所以这个回应，才是真正的、她的自制力的表现。  
Roman突然感到了一阵深深的威胁，在性的吸引之外，他的另一种、最为敏感的本能开始起作用了：这个姑娘会是一个麻烦，他感到了对危险感知的本能对他发出了警告。“哈……”他发出一声深深的叹息，在两种本能的共同作用下，他根本不需要思考他应该做什么。  
Ruby的脑中已经搅成了一团。她在用最后的意志抵抗她的身体，她的手指已经掐进了肉里，牙齿深深咬在自己的胳膊上，试图借助这一点疼痛让自己清醒一些。但是这疼痛都已经快要成为快感的一部分，而这个时候她却听到了他的邀请。那是天籁。那一瞬间她几乎能听到他的信息素在体内涌动的声音，融合，缠绕，和她的血肉结合在一起。她需要……她想要……她的身体烫得无法忍受，下体早已黏腻不已，胸口麻痒无比，所有的皮肤都在叫嚣着需要他的抚摸和碰触。眼泪从她的眼角渗了出来，Ruby感到了自己的神经即将崩溃的声音。  
这时候，一只手摸上了她的小腿，她尖叫了一声，但是那声音更像绵软的呻吟，快感从他碰到的皮肤处延伸到了全身，快乐的信号被送进她的大脑，她的腿下意识想要去缠绕碰触她的人，但她挣扎着把那变成了一记踢踹。然而这记无力的反击被对方轻易地制止了。一只手摸了上来，从小腿到大腿，再探到她的腰侧，抚摸到她的锁骨。Ruby再也忍不住地叫了出来，只有被那只手抚摸过的地方才能得到一丝慰藉，舒服的感觉传到她黏黏糊糊的脑子里，她感到自己的身体自觉地放开了，开始诚实地迎接那只手。  
“不……”她无力地发出没有用的反抗，而他的头已经凑到了她的脖子间，头发扫在她的身上都带来让人无法忍耐的快感，而下一刻……Ruby仰起头尖叫了出来。  
Roman一口咬在她的后颈，信息素从他牙齿侵入的地方疯狂地涌进了她的身体，那一瞬间噬咬的刺痛和无法形容的交融快感直接把她刺激到了高潮。而终于得到了信息素的抚慰后，她的身体情况也开始微微好转，不再像之前那样焦灼。  
她无力地、下意识地搂住了面前这个人的脖子瘫在他的身上喘气，腿间使劲磨蹭着，缓解下身没有被碰到就到达顶点的难受，虽然身体的热度稍微降了下来，但是那里的需求却好像更加疯狂，她无意识地啜泣着，难受又害怕，但是在她碰到这个Alpha的时候她就已经无法推开他，他侵略性十足的味道一波波攻击着她的脑子，她的意识被打得七零八落，只能扒在他的身上，但是她心里仍然知道，她在害怕。她一边蹭着双腿一边尽自己的力合拢它们，不让自己对着这个男人打开身体，然而下一秒她却听到了他在她耳边低语的声音：“乖女孩，分开腿……我不会进去的，但你总得让我们双方都舒服一点是不是？”  
惊讶的情绪一瞬间甚至压过了身体里涌动的欲望和快感，Ruby愣愣地听他又说了一句，“临时标记做过后是不是好一点？但是这样咱们俩都撑不过，让我帮你舒服一点？”她在呆愣中顺从了他的话，分开腿夹住了他的腰。当然，她现在还能做什么？他居然还是个不错的人……她迷迷糊糊地想着，在他的手指拨开她的内裤插进去的时候无法忍耐地叫了出来。  
“啧啧……”即使不是不知道Omega发情的情况，Roman还是为着她下面的一塌糊涂而感叹了一下。他一点不怜惜地直接探了两根手指进去，已经完全做好准备的软肉立刻缠了上来吮住他的手指，热情地邀请着。他听着小姑娘一瞬间爆发出的哭喊心神一荡，立刻又加进了第三根。玫瑰果酸涩的味道越发浓重起来，Roman毫不留情地搅动拧转着埋在她身体里的手指，而Ruby被终于到来的触碰激得再没了理智，扒着他扭动着身体哭叫着。他继续动着一边换了一个姿势，让她趴伏在了自己身上，顺便解开了自己的裤子。他感觉到手中的身体似乎有一瞬间的抗拒，安慰地舔着她的耳朵，“我不进去……但是不解开会憋死的，嗯？”思维迟缓到极点的姑娘消化了一下他的话，点点头，无法控制地趴在他的身上扭着，把胸前蹭在他的身上。Roman用空着的手撩起她的衣服，直接舔上了胸前早已挺立起来的红点。Ruby哭了出来，摇晃着身体求着更多。把两边的乳头都弄得泛着淫靡的水光、红红肿肿后，Roman舔舔嘴唇抬起头，看着这个姑娘沉迷的表情，露出一丝诡秘的笑意，“Red，靠近点，来……对，乖孩子……”两人的舌头缠在了一起，贪婪地交换着空气，暧昧狭小的空间里涌动着两人交缠在一起的信息素，柑橘的甜香和玫瑰果的酸涩缠在一起，就像Ruby此刻嘴里品尝到的味道一样让人沦陷。她突然不满地哼唧了一声，因为他很突然地把自己的手指抽了出去。食髓知味的花穴收缩着，因为突然到来的空虚感快速地泛起了麻痒，她扭着身子蹭他的嘴唇，乞求他再进去。然而下一刻她就惊叫了出来。  
因为再次进入她身体的不再是手指，而是规模完全不同的粗大的物件。“你……”她刚想说话就被他狠狠地顶弄了进去，汹涌可怕的快感瞬间传遍了全身，她直接被弄到了顶点尖叫了出来在他的身上颤抖着，再也无暇去质问他什么。“连我的话都能相信，你可真是太甜了，我的Red……”Roman咬着她的耳朵低声笑着，舒畅地叹息了一声，把自己深深地埋进了这个湿热软烫的天堂。他握着姑娘的臀肉把她撞在自己身上，听着她被自己干出的哭叫声，作为Alpha的占有欲发挥到了顶点，占有这个姑娘、把她变成自己的……  
这枚青涩的玫瑰果，属于他了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 现在再看才发现我心水的集装箱元素在写的时候其实没怎么用上……………………………………………………


	6. ABOpa的后续故事脑补

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不是完成品，是跟亲友脑补时候的聊天原文  
> 虽然这么放在这里不太负责但这段我还觉得很带劲，所以还是放来看看吧（。）

唉突然在想那个abo，就随便脑补一下，万一标记完没被别人发现，就如果吧没被发现，各自该干啥干啥去了…然后ruby离了自家alpha离开的久了，生理性的有点不适和暴躁，不安啊睡不好啊，于是警局的大家也觉得很奇怪啊平时很好的她最近情绪咋了，但因为她自己能勉强控制，也没很严重就那样了，然后有次追捕人正好碰上对象是roman，在追近后开始觉得困扰自己很久的躁动慢慢平复下来，不安啊烦啊都被安抚了（）最后追到人对峙了，就很矛盾啊，一方面她要抓人，应该是个紧张的场景，但是她真的很久没这么身体舒畅了其实很安心，而且对面是她alpha她本能地很想靠过去，啥的（）

哎哟虽然从现实讲不太可能，就脑补了她出任务之前不太舒服，就偷摸给那边去条信息，然后溜出去找个小角落碰了面抱抱再回来，警局的大家就发现Ruby经常萎靡地突然消失回来就一脸精神，简直担心她是不是吸了什么不好的东西领导还找谈话

就如果接着之前那个不知道怎么实现的设定，其实标记这事没被别人知道……然后俩人关系还蛮怪的，不舒服的时候见一面但是没发展出恋爱感觉的，就有一天Ruby和其他人出来，别人进家什么店逛了她没兴趣自己在外面呆着，然后就被不长眼的路过人骚扰了。Ruby是谁啊，下一秒她就能自己把这不长眼的给干掉，但是老流氓正好经过了把这一幕全都看到了，Ruby还没来得及自己动手……就被从身后狠狠抱住，然后老流氓就开始散气场嗯。那种特别阴狠的表情，扯开一抹笑，开口……Ruby看不到他表情但是能听到他声音啊，那感觉，然后他气场散成那样，这是她家A嘛她又不会被那啥到只觉得那种被他包裹住的感觉，气息很凶地往她身体里涌（）然后那群被老流氓干掉了，Ruby还来不及说啥就被他抓着手腕拎走了，围观的都没有敢跟上来的（）她就被拽到附近的没人的小巷子按在墙上被他狠狠吻到几乎要瘫下来（）

亲完后老流氓就盯着她啊，那个，占有欲发扬到最高，简直恨不得把她带回去藏起来…Ruby这时候推他让他快走（？  
我怎么觉得这个要往搞事的方向发展，Ruby回去后就被关起来问话了（）老流氓回去知道Ruby被关了反应过来了我靠那个后悔当时就应该把她带走自己是不是傻了，那难受，从骨子里往外透的烦，整个人快疯掉了眼里血丝都出来了，当晚就去闯警局救人，结果那边料到可能出现这个情况有埋伏，就把他抓了。老流氓被关了才终于有时间开始思索这个，这整件事到底咋回事，他这个强烈的反应只是因为AO之间的本能才这样吗还是……  
然后审他时来的是叔叔和爹，Ruby知道这俩做警察但是不知道他俩其实地位蛮高的也（）  
叔叔上来直截了当地说，做解标的手术，作证是他强迫Ruby的，就给他活下来的机会。  
老流氓这个，想到O会离开自己身体一下子狂暴了，眼睛几乎从绿色变红色，绑他的链条咔咔的，然后他冷静了一下，对叔叔皮笑肉不笑地乐了一下，“这次解了，下一次标记她的还会是我。一个O能够承受多少次解标手术？”叔叔气疯了直接上去揍他，最后被爹架了出去让他冷静下，然后爹回来跟Roman说，你不作证不解绑，Ruby的一辈子就毁了，Roman冷笑一声，我会在乎这个？我会用尽一切手段让她留在我身边，其他的东西不在我考虑范围内。他还特挑衅地说，让Red来见我…爹也气死了，特别无法理喻地看他一眼就摔门走了。  
然后Roman又被关了很长时间，然后他犹豫了，当时他被激素和本能激得没有理智，冷静下来后，他想啊，还是让自己活下来比较重要。但是其实他不愿意承认的是他确实在乎的是Ruby的情况，如果她就这么毁了……他脑中闪过她发亮的眼睛暗下来的场景，然后继续跟自己说他只是需要让自己活下来（  
结果在他跟他们说他决定配合之前，他们的通知先来了，说得不到他的配合的话，他们决定给Ruby做单方面的手术，虽然危害更大一些可能导致以后无法再结合，但是他们找到了和她匹配的其他A的信息素，只要在手术过程中同时给她绑定了，再往后Roman也没有可能再对她怎么样了。卧槽Roman瞬间疯了，谁能忍受这个？叔叔和爹再见到他时他已经没有人样几乎，但是却意外地看起来很冷静，就对他们露齿一笑，我有多少方法让自己活下来，就有多少方法让自己死。我还活着你们可以做到给她解绑，我死了，我的东西就永远无法从她身体里根除，你们看着办  
总之接下来他们就下令严加看管Roman绝不能让他自裁，Roman说是那么说了但是被绑得无法动弹他也没办法，真的就快要疯了  
结果当天后来，Ruby突然来了，她进到关他的隔间，关了门过去抱住Roman。Roman一时都懵了，但是好不容易跟她又见面，烦躁的感觉被压下不少，而且太久没见之前又被威胁马上她就不是他的O，那个本能又涌上来，而且特别猛烈。Ruby去亲他，两个人亲的太猛弄破了嘴唇血都出来，然后她说监控关了，跟他来了一发（Roman还是被绑着坐在那里所以是Ruby自己来的），但是做到最后进到生殖腔成结射进去后，他猝不及防被她喂了颗药昏了  
Ruby然后就起来收拾了一下，出去对着眼神心情都特别复杂的爹和叔叔表示，可以做手术了。她是说服他们她能让他乖乖一起完成手术，条件是她不要跟别的A的结合，而且她要见他一面。叔叔和爹是没料到自家姑娘这么（）他们也快疯了但最后只能答应她。手术的时候其实有想偷偷违背她意愿给她先和别人的信息素结合了的，之后再慢慢安抚她，但是没想到原本准备的合适的信息素不知道为什么排异反应变得尤其大，只能作罢，就按最开始的，只是给两人解绑了  
Roman醒的时候一切都结束了，没了本能的对他O的占有，理智倒是多一点，迷迷糊糊想起他昏过去之前Ruby跟他说过，让他配合他们作证，还说，她不会跟其他A结合的  
叔叔和爹过来看他的时候，Roman已经很平静了，但是身上被绑住铐住的地方全是血痕，他们没想到他没了本能影响后还是反应这么大，也是心情复杂。但总之Roman这回就答应了他们的条件，作证啊什么的，他被判了几年刑在牢里  
然后更让叔叔和爹没想到的事情发生了……Ruby怀孕了（）她那次去找Roman时不在发情期，但她偷偷找渠道拿了增加怀孕几率的药，这也是为什么她的身体当时对其他A的排异反应那么大，虽然他们那啥完才没多久，但是标记过的AO之间身体契合度太高，又服过药，所以身体已经开始本能地守着可能的孩子，不会在这时候给别的人插足的机会  
但是因为已经解绑了，所以她的身体不太好，怀孕反应很大，而且死都不答应拿掉孩子，叔叔和爹没办法又心疼得要死，不敢逼她不要孩子，但也还是绷着就是不让她见Roman，也不让Roman知道这事，一直搞到快要生了，但是一直情况都不够好，她难产，叔叔和爹还是屈服了火速把Roman从牢房里提了出来  
Roman知道这事整个人都傻了，疯了一般跟他们到医院直接冲进产房，他们本来就标记过他还是孩子的爸爸，给Ruby做了个临时标记后情况就好了很多，然后他就在旁边守到孩子顺利出生……拾掇的差不多叔叔和爹过来时他整个人状态都不对了，护在Ruby身边眼睛发红整个人都在抖，一副谁敢接近我就跟你们拼命的架势  
爹和叔叔这时候已经无力了，都这样了他们怎么狠得下心还继续那啥，我们能怎么办我们也很绝望，闺女摆明了铁了心要跟他，身体大概也根本不能接受别的A，孩子也有了，还能真的让孩子就没爹？？  
他们也还是很想揍死这个男人但是看他表现也算是差强人意吧……至少对闺女是有感情的不是因为本能  
是罪犯这个问题……从长计议吧……


	7. 药人paro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red，你再也不会被正义所接受了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 三个片段  
> 有车

Ruby吃力地睁开眼睛，发现自己在一间狭小昏暗的房间内。  
她的浑身都在疼痛，皮肤显出奇特的高热，心跳迅速，嘴里还有一股奇怪的味道。  
她想要坐起身，却听到旁边传来一个声音，“你最好不要乱动，如果不想这么快就死的话。”  
她一呆，看向声音传来的方向，“是你？？”  
橘色头发的男人走过来，把一杯水放在床边的矮柜上，瞥了她一眼。  
Ruby才想起来自己身上发生了什么。她在行动中踩入了敌人的陷阱，染上了一种毒。  
只要和人接触，就会传播的剧毒。  
她伸出胳膊，看到了上面缠绕的黑色不祥的荆棘花纹，已经蔓延到了上臂，而她印象中的样子才将将到肘部。  
“毒发会越来越快。它占据你身体的部分越大，自己的活性就会越强。”Roman在床边坐下，对她挑挑眉。  
“被抛弃了？”  
“我……”Ruby很想要反对他。但她确实算是被抛弃了，为了所有人的安全……  
“呵。”男人低低地笑了起来，“怎么样Red，你的正义。想必你现在对它也有更深的认识了。”  
“是我自愿的。”她不服气地瞪着他，“是我自愿离开的。”  
“很高尚。真希望他们已经把那些想要阻止你离开的朋友们放出来了。”他的嘴角露出一丝讽刺的笑。  
Ruby沉默了一下，绕开了这个话题，“那么是你……呃……”她顿住了，不知道该用什么词。  
“是我把你捡回来的。”他帮她完成了这个句子，托着腮饶有趣味地看着她。  
Ruby最后的记忆是她由于体力的不支和病毒的影响倒在了一处荒地。  
“你为什么救我回来？”  
“用词精准一点Red，我还没有救你，而且我只是无聊罢了。”他伸手抓住了她的胳膊托起来端详，“你的时间不多了，别看这只是一只胳膊，等到这只胳膊的花纹满了以后，你会看到它继续蔓延的速度的。”  
她注意到他说了一个“还”，但是她又注意到了更在意的事情，“你怎么会这么了解？”  
“嗯？”他冲她挑起一个笑容，“因为这是我创造的毒。”  
Ruby因为他的语气抖了一下，然后又开始感觉一股怒火从心底升起来。她死死瞪着眼前这个男人，而他放下她的胳膊，冲她摆摆手，“嘿，别这么看我，我只是提供者。这玩意儿要怎么用可不是我能说的上话的事情。”  
Ruby不想再听他说话，扭过身子背对着他，却在听到他的下一句话时忍不住又转了回来。  
这个男人用轻佻的语气对她开了口，眼神却深得让人摸不准他到底在想什么：“想活下去吗，Red？”  
Ruby抓紧了被子咬咬牙。  
她当然不想死。  
可她不信这个男人会这么轻易地救她。  
“你会救我？为什么？”  
“我说了只是无聊罢了。”他托腮看着她，笑得一脸高深莫测。  
“我怎么知道你能够救我？就算是你发明的……”Ruby环顾了一圈这个几乎什么都没有的小房间，她看不出有什么基础能让他施救的。  
“要救你的话，有我就够了。”Ruby眨眨眼，没有明白他的话。  
“我是一个药人，Red。”  
她惊愕地瞪大了眼睛，看到他解开了衣服，露出了满身毒虫啃咬的伤痕。  
“你很幸运，Red。你知道你中的是什么毒？”他掐住她的下巴，眯起眼睛，“是真正的我的毒。只是无聊地掺进去了一份，没想到被你遇上了。”  
“也是只有我能解的毒。”  
神奇地，Ruby突然明白了他的暗示。她慌张地往后闪躲，贴到了墙上。她也突然悟出了嘴里奇怪的味道是什么。那是他的血。  
Roman对她的闪躲没有什么反应，他愉悦地看着缩在角落里的这个姑娘，“你还有时间可以决定。”他轻柔地对她说，“哦我还没有跟你讲过解毒的副作用。”  
他的眼睛闪烁着，“可能会有点疼。然后……已经长在你身上的花纹恐怕也无法消失了，它们会有些变化。”  
他停顿了一下，嘴角勾起了一抹不怎么温柔的笑，“你的体质大概也会有点变化。我猜……Red，你再也不会被正义所接受了。”  
说完，他站起身走了出去，眼底压了一抹阴暗：他已经迫不及待地想要看到，她手臂上的荆棘开满盛放的黑色玫瑰的模样了。

\---

“我答应你了。给我解毒。我要活下来。”  
Roman看着她还有些挣扎却仍旧坚定的眼神，坐到她身边轻轻抚摸上她的脸。  
Ruby颤抖了一下，没有躲闪。  
“你明白会发生什么，还有会有什么后果的，对吧？”  
“我明白。”她的声音也有一点颤抖，但她还是把自己的话说完了。“但你是错的。就算我的身体变化了，我也还是我。他们看我从小长大，他们都知道我是什么样的人，不会因为我看起来不一样就……”  
Roman轻笑了一声，表达了他对此的嘲讽和不屑，同时掩去了眼里一抹不易觉察的冷意。  
他曾经也这么相信过。  
“我期待着你的证明。”他柔声说，扯开了她的衣领。“不过我们最好快些开始……”他的手指轻轻划过她左肩上、马上要爬至顶端的荆棘纹样。几乎就在这几秒内，那段带刺的藤就又生长了一点。  
“而在这之前，我们还有一点小小的准备工作。”

Ruby清楚地体会到了，为什么他要用链条把自己的手锁起来，还说这是为她好。  
身体里的血液几乎沸腾了起来，而那并不是因为做爱的快感。  
痒。痒。痒。  
她的指甲掐进了自己的肉，手腕在挣扎间已经被磨出了血痕。她丝毫不怀疑，如果自己的双手是自由的，她可能会把自己的身体挠烂。  
她能听见自己凄厉的叫喊，但那仿佛不是从自己嘴里发出的。  
她使劲把自己缠上身上这个人的身体，只有他在冲撞进来时，奇痒的感觉才能被那点快感盖过一些，但是马上又重新肆虐在她的血肉之中。  
Roman用力按住她剧烈挣扎的身体，狠狠地把自己挺入她。他没想到这个过程会这么激烈，他也是第一次去解他的本毒。他用力律动着试图减少一点这个姑娘脸上的扭曲神色，但是这个作用似乎也已经越来越小。  
“Red，看着我！”他按着这个挣扎中的姑娘，对她低吼着。她的眼睛似乎转向了他，但那里面却没有焦点。他咬了咬牙，咬破舌尖粗鲁地吻了上去。如果有人能看到，就会发现他此刻喂到她嘴里的血近乎漆黑，浓稠到几乎无法流动。  
Ruby空白地盯着前方，她的视线里是一片宝石绿，她看到一张嘴在开合却听不到他在说什么。然后那片绿色压了下来，一滴奇异的东西滚落下她的咽喉，又酸又苦，那东西执著地黏在她的舌后迟迟不往下滚落，让她几乎想要干呕。但它最终还是进入了她的食道，融入了她的体内。让人几欲发疯的麻痒开始减弱，她也终于开始安静了下来，拳头无力地松开，瘫在床上承受他的继续律动，口中开始发出呻吟，代替了之前的尖叫。  
Roman也终于松了一口气，满头大汗地放缓了动作，开始慢慢地寻找她的敏感处，同时把更多血液喂进她的嘴里——不是之前的那种，而是新鲜的血液，虽然他的血总是比别人要黑上一些，呈现深深的黑红色。  
“接下来还会有点疼，忍着点……”他近乎温柔地在她耳边低语，慢慢地磨过紧紧缠着他的、滚烫的甬道。  
“嗯……”Ruby呻吟着，很快开始感觉到他口中的“有点疼”是什么意思。  
就如同之前的麻痒，疼痛一丝丝地从她的骨头中渗了出来，掺入了她的血液，肌肉，皮肤，仿佛一场最为痛苦的蜕变。她咬紧了牙，脸上显出了痛苦的神色，但是并没有像之前一样发狂。疼痛比起麻痒来说要更好忍耐一些，配上同样充盈在她四肢百骸的快感产生了奇妙的反应，Roman清晰地感到她的下体比起刚才还要湿滑缠人。  
他停了一下，伸手把她手腕上的链条解开，让她红肿破损的手腕无力地掉下来，抓紧了床单。  
“疼……”她轻声呻吟着，得来了他在额头上的一个亲吻。“很快就会好的。”  
Roman看着她痛苦的样子，眼中的神色晦暗不明。  
自然是会疼的。一个药人的本毒是不可能解开的。想要活下来的方法只有一个……让自己也成为这种毒的容器。洗筋易髓，脱胎换骨……但至少，这只是一个快速的过程，而不是数十年的折磨。而他鬼使神差地，还用了最不该用的方式帮助她度过这一切。  
“很快就会好的。”他再次亲吻了一下她，加快了自己律动的速度。  
他射在她体内的一瞬间，Ruby发出了一声可怕的尖叫。疼痛在这一瞬间攀上了顶峰，随即一种无法形容的感觉从她的下体蔓延开来，好像有什么东西在占据她的身体……在她的体内扎根盘踞，再也不会和她分开。又好像有什么东西，永远从她的体内消失了，再也不会回来。而这也确实只是一瞬间的事情，下一刻，疼痛猛地消失得干干净净，太过利落，仿佛它们从来没有存在过。快感立刻成为了唯一一样充盈在她脑中的东西，她扭着身体叫了出来，下身绞紧了体内正在释放的欲望。  
高潮过后，她粗重地喘着气瘫倒在床上，随即觉得自己的左臂有点微微发痒。  
“看，这多美。”她听到他的声音，然后随着他的视线看向了自己的左臂。  
她讶异地看到那些荆棘枝条上似乎有什么在蠢蠢欲动，然后……轻微的刺痛后，绽放开了数朵带刺的黑色玫瑰，每一道线条都流畅而精致，栩栩如生。  
“这……”这个场景既恐怖，又带着一种妖异的诱惑。她下意识地去抚摸，但是摸到的只是自己的皮肤。同时，她感到自己的心口传来一阵烧灼的疼痛。Ruby低下头，看到自己左胸下方、心脏的位置，正在慢慢浮现出一个黑色的图案，对她露出一个邪恶的笑容。  
她抬头看向身上的男人，而他对她绽开了一个同样邪恶的笑：“这当然是我的印记，Red。你知道的，我们总会想要在自己的作品上刻上名字。”  
他俯身亲吻了她，“以后你会发现更多变化的。你现在可以再猜猜，他们会不会接受一个打上了这样烙印的你。”  
他起身离开了房间。  
在离开她的视线后，他脱下一直严严穿在身上的衬衣，看着右臂上出现的和她别无二致的花纹，又摸了摸心口。  
那里已经出现了一朵，黑色的玫瑰图案。  
这可真是一个不在他计划中的意外啊。  
不过，可能也不是坏事。

\----

“没听懂吗？Red？我还不知道你的理解力已经差成了这样。”Roman托着腮看着眼前愤怒到颤抖的姑娘，“那我再说一次。你再也无法和别人产生关系，只要你们有一点接触，跟你接触的人就会死。你最好把‘毒的容器’这个概念刻到你的小脑瓜里，不然……”  
“你……”Ruby看着这个可恨的男人，声音颤抖到发不出完整的句子。无数人的脸从她的脑中闪过，而她活下来，却再也无法触碰他们？  
“你从来没有说过这些。”终于，她勉强吐出了一句质问，却看到对面的男人对她嗤笑，“说了又如何Red？如果事先知道这些，你就会选择去死？”  
Ruby无言以对。她攥紧了拳头，又松开，再攥紧，再松开。最终，她咬紧了牙关吐出一口气，用尽力气控制着自己看向他，“即使这样，我也会向你证明的。”  
Roman撇撇嘴，随即打了个哈欠露出一副无趣的样子，“好吧，不逗你了。”他伸出手点在她的左胸下，那个印有他的记号的位置，“不能产生关系——那种关系。范围从……”他突然伸手把这个姑娘拉到自己腿上，按住后脑占了个便宜，“这样，到……”他的手抚摸过她的大腿，“这样。一切交换体液的行为都会杀了他们。但是你想和你的亲亲小伙伴们来一个深情的拥抱的话，那还是不成问题的。”他露出一个充满暗示的笑容，“不过如果你想要深情拥吻，或者深情地……进入，很抱歉，那是只有我才有的特权。”  
Ruby垂下了眼沉默了几秒，然后终于无法忍耐，一拳挥向眼前这个可恨的男人。


	8. 好学生pa-错误的教育方式

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他怎么敢这么做？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 和接下来几章一起是同一个paro  
> 好学生和流氓头子  
> 训诫情节有

Ruby悄无声息地溜进了家门，避开爸爸、叔叔还有姐姐，回到了自己的房间。  
她把书包一丢，径直爬上了床，把自己埋进了被子。  
噢他怎么敢！他怎么敢这么做？  
Ruby抿抿嘴，侧着蜷在床上，悄悄掀起自己的裙子抚摸着她红肿的屁股。  
一路走回家她的屁股都很疼，现在还是热的。她把脸埋进枕头。她的屁股和脸都又红又热。  
她只是想去找他罢了，走错路不是她的错——好吧确实是她的错。但就算他没有及时出现，那种小场面她自己也是可以解决的，他又不是没见过她的身手。她可是个实实在在的优等生，各个方面都是。噢，也许除了守纪律这一点。  
不过……之后看到他从那些人身上搜出的东西时，她确实，有一点后怕。她不情愿地承认，对于这些不怎么光明正大的小手段，她可能是少了点儿戒心。  
但是这点后怕，在她被他拎回家，粗暴地扔在床上时，也就不算什么了。  
她终于意识到问题的严重性。他一路上大步流星，沉默不语时，她还在想着要怎么哄他蒙混过关。但被他按在床上掐住下巴，她看到他的眼睛时，真的以为自己要被撕碎了。  
Ruby揉了揉右耳，上面还留着他的齿痕，她还有一会儿时间来考虑怎么样在家人面前掩盖它。些微的刺痛让她想起了他灼热的气息吹在她耳中的感觉。  
“不给你点教训，你是不会长记性的是不是，Red？”  
好吧，她现在确实记住了。连着被他按在腿上时的震惊和茫然、刚被他掀起裙子扒掉内裤的羞耻和愤怒，还有他的手掌毫不留情地落在她无辜可怜的屁股上时…那些挣扎和哭喊，一起牢牢地记住了。  
而且，在她刚刚经历了这一顿疾风骤雨般的教训后，他居然就这么把她赶出来了！没有安慰，没有亲吻，她得到的只是一扇关上的门，还有他冷冰冰的话。  
“下次再让我发现你在危险的地方游荡，你知道会有什么后果。”  
Ruby翻了个白眼。好像他不知道，他那里才是最危险的地方似的。  
他甚至又在她耳朵上的咬痕上加了一道新的。  
“别逼我用手杖来惩罚你顽皮的屁股，我的优等生…Ruby…”  
噢，她才不要。她翻了个身趴在床上，以不碰到自己疼痛的屁股。她的脸还是好烫。  
其实并不算完全没有温情。他叫她的名字时亲了她的耳朵。  
好吧，她其实知道他为什么立刻把自己赶了出去。她不是个小孩子了。  
Ruby感觉自己的脸甚至比刚才还更烫了。也许已经比她的屁股要烫了。  
她在心里无助地呻吟了一声，闭上眼睛，认命地把手伸向下体。  
Roman…Roman…Torchwick…  
唉。  
如果她的家人们知道她性幻想的对象是谁的话，恐怕离翻天的日子也就不远了。


	9. 好学生pa-错误的感谢方式

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这样的……尊师重道的方式，真是让我大开眼界。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 接上章同一pa

“他来了吗？”  
“还，还没有……”  
“你们不是说他今天会从这里经过吗？都两个小时了！”  
“冷、冷静啊姐……老大肯定会来的，我们保证！”  
几个混混苦着脸劝着Ruby，而她还是一脸愤愤，大概也有几分着急。  
混混们无奈地互相使了几个眼色，也还是没人敢上前再劝。开玩笑，现在有谁不知道惹了Rose姐，比直接惹了老大的后果要严重得多。  
想起他们被硬拽走完成这个可怕的“任务”时，其他人窃笑的样子。  
妈的一群智障。

沉默了一会儿，一个混混小心地开口。  
“Rose姐，那个……回头，你一定要跟老大解释清楚啊……不然我们……”  
“知道了知道了，你们都说过多少次，我知道的，你们只要快跑就行……诶？”  
Ruby突然发现这几个混混突然面露惊恐，还没听她把话说完就拔腿飞速地跑了。  
她望着他们绝尘而去的身影，懵懵地转过头，看到了十米外站在那里看着她的橘色头发的男人。  
……等等的他们还没有演就跑了啊？！  
Ruby的脑袋放空了一秒，下意识地、非常假地把自己摔在了地上。  
然后她恨不得把头埋进地里。  
这个发展，和想像中不太一样啊。  
她悄悄抬起眼，看到那双脚正在向她走过来。她几乎能感觉到他的视线盯在自己身上的灼烧感，只能做了个无奈的鬼脸继续埋着头。  
那双脚停在她的身前。  
“Red，你在干什么呢。”  
呃。Ruby疯狂地在心里寻找着合适的借口，未果。  
然后，她的视线里出现了一把手杖，她禁不住咽了咽口水，看着那杖头挑着她的下巴，抬起了她的头。  
她对视着他漂亮的眼睛，不知怎的，下意识按照她原剧本脱口而出……  
“我想去找你，走错路了。”  
她似乎听到了一声轻笑，Roman收回了他的手杖。  
“站起来，跟我回去。”  
Ruby有点茫然地站了起来，跟在他后面。前面的男人走得一派优雅闲适，她想说话又好像找不到合适的时机，只得沉默地跟着他回到了他的地方。

Roman进门后，随手扯了一把椅子坐下，抬头看着面前一副手脚都不知该往哪儿放的模样的Ruby，“说说吧。”  
“说什么？”Ruby脱口而出，然后自己都窘迫了一下，“哦……”  
“呃，我走错路，然后碰到了几个人……嗯……然后……呃……”  
“他们想占你便宜，然后被我吓走了？”  
“对！”Ruby脱口而出，随即觉得不太对，又开口，“不是！不是占便宜，那个……”  
Roman忍不住笑了起来。  
“Red啊Red，跟我学了这么久，你怎么一点长进都没有？”  
Ruby无奈地吐了吐舌头。  
“嘿嘿……”  
“嗯？”  
“呃我是说，是的先生……”  
Roman终于大笑了起来，站起身走到她面前。  
“我的优等生，”他的眼中闪着戏谑的光，“平时怎么没见过你这么听话？天不怕地不怕的小东西……今天是怎么了？”  
Ruby被他笑得不好意思了起来，只顾盯着他胸前的布料，不敢抬头地回答，“因为……我确实从你这里学到了很多东西，虽然不像学校里学到的，但是从学校里也学不到这些……我是说，你也能算是我的老师……”  
“哈，所以你是来找我参加谢师宴的吗？”  
“不！”Ruby情急地抬头看向他的眼睛，“我，我今天生日……我……我……我成……”  
她的声音越来越低，最后嗫嚅着说不出话，又低下了头。  
Roman瞬间眯起了眼睛。  
“哦？所以……Little Red是来找我索要礼物的？”  
他倾身向前，凑到她的耳边。“你想要什么？演了那一出戏……告诉我，你想要的是什么？”  
红晕从他的气息喷吐到的肌肤蔓延了开来，她知道他还记得那件事。  
“不，不是，我不是那个意思……我是说……”  
“不是哪个意思？嗯？”  
Ruby被他的气息压得几乎喘不过气来，她一直知道这个人的危险，却已经很久没有过这种感觉。  
“不是……想被你罚……”  
“哦……”Roman在她的耳垂上舔了一下，“不是想被我打屁股。”  
“别……！”Ruby捂着耳朵惊叫着向后退了一小步，她抬起头看到Roman的脸，然后愣住了。  
和他语气中的轻巧揶揄相反，他的脸上没有一点笑意。他的眼睛微眯着紧盯着她，严厉而……溢满了她都能看得出来的欲望。Ruby的背上不期然地升起了一丝寒气，仿佛被捕猎者锁定的猎物。她的身体不由地颤了一下。  
“后悔了吗？想逃走吗？”Roman没有放过她这些微的改变。他从她的眼中看到了一点恐惧，这让他几乎无法忍受，又激起了他一丝暴虐的心思。他上前一步掐住了她的下巴，“我相信你最清楚不过，在我这里，反悔……可不是一件会被轻易原谅和容忍的事情。”  
出乎他的意料，姑娘眼中的恐惧倏忽冰消雪融，她的表情平静了下来，虽然脸上还是染着红晕。她看了他几秒，然后闭上了眼睛。  
“不，老师……我没有。”  
Roman感觉周身仿佛一下子松快了下来，暴虐的心思消失得无影无踪，反而涌上了一丝无奈。他松开手，有些头疼般地揉了揉太阳穴。  
真是栽了。  
“好吧好吧，我的优等生。”他按住这个姑娘的后脑把嘴唇贴了上去。  
“你的礼物，和奖励。”

Roman放松地躺在床上，怀抱着趴在他胸前的姑娘，轻轻帮她揉着腰。  
“不过啊……”他的声音染上了笑意，“Red，我不得不说，你这样的……尊师重道的方式，真是让我大开眼界。”  
Ruby涨红了脸打了他一下。  
他抚摸着她的头发，“生日快乐。你啊……选这么个日子来，到底是给你送礼物还是给我送礼物的？”  
Ruby瞪了他一眼。“可是，因为我今天才成年啊……”  
听了她的回答，Roman失笑。  
他笑了半天后Ruby才想明白他到底笑什么，她的表情由尴尬转向生气，想对他说什么似的张张嘴，最后又停下，终究还是忍不住也笑了起来。  
“如果你不在乎这个，为什么之前……”她问了一半才发现这个问题问得不太好，脸又红了几分。  
“噢你不知道……我忍得有多辛苦。”他眯着眼看她，舔了舔嘴唇。  
“可是为什么？”  
Roman停顿了几秒，把嘴唇贴上她的额头。  
“谁知道呢。”  
他的嘴唇从额头移向鼻尖，再移向她的嘴。  
“也许是因为，你是个好学生吧。”


	10. 好学生pa-正确的初夜方式

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 谢师宴应该慢慢吃吧？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是《错误的感谢方式》拉灯的车

“Roman……不，不去床上吗……？”  
“这么心急？”Roman轻轻咬了咬她的耳朵，“为了表示感谢，谢师宴应该慢慢吃吧？”  
Ruby红着脸侧坐在Roman腿上，手攀着他两边的肩膀，把脸埋在他的肩上，声音像从牙缝里挤出来一般的小：“你的手……”  
“嗯？”Roman发出疑问的声音，伸到他裙子下的手故意捏了一下她的腿。  
Ruby抖了一下，手揪紧了他的衣服。  
“别夹住腿Red……你这是不想让我进还是不想让我出？分开一点，乖……”Roman在她耳边小声哄着，心知肚明自己说的话只会让她更害羞。  
“你，你摸得我有点痒……”Ruby说了谎。  
“嗯？”Roman挑挑眉，又咬了一下她的耳朵，“你可没有笑，说谎的坏孩子。”  
他瞥见她的颈侧已经出了一层细密的薄汗，知道她在紧张。他隐秘地笑了笑，手指在她的腿上摩挲着往上攀爬，强硬地突破了她腿夹紧的力道，插入她的腿间，在腿根处抚摸流连。  
“嗯……”  
Ruby扭了扭身体，不得不放松了腿，本来坐在他身上时她就很难使力，加上他的刺激后就更是这样。她不安地绷紧了身体，感觉他的手在她腿根处最嫩的软肉上揉捏。  
离得太近了……  
那里离她的，私密的那个地方实在太近了，她几乎以为他的手指马上就要摸到那边，但是却一直都没有碰到。她的神经绷得紧紧的，准备着，等着他碰到她。  
但是Roman只在那里又揉了几把就放开了手。他亲了亲她的头发，声音中充满安慰，“别太紧张了，Red，我们可以慢点来。”  
Ruby有点懵，她本来准备好的，绷得紧紧的神经放松下来，又仿佛觉得他手的触感还在腿间没有褪去，麻麻痒痒的几乎有自己往上流窜的趋势。她下意识地夹了夹腿，在Roman身上蹭了一下，有一点烦躁。殊不知她的种种小动作全都落在Roman眼里，让他露出了得逞的笑容。  
“让我解开你的衣服，Red？”他亲了亲她，然后问。  
Ruby红着脸点头，心里有点埋怨地想，你掀我裙子摸也没有问我，解扣子倒是知道要问。然后她就感觉自己的手被Roman牵了上来放在扣子上。  
“我抱着你只有一只手能用，帮我一起？”  
两人开始配合着解开Ruby的衬衫扣子。她的扣子有点紧，纽扣又小，第一颗扣子略微费了一点劲儿。Ruby看着自己的手和Roman大了一圈的手一起完成着这个任务，不时碰在一起，突然忍不住地有点雀跃。  
解到第四颗时她才突然反应过来，“你让我自己解就好了，我的两只手都空着啊？”  
Roman挑挑眉毛，“我说Red，你这是想要我错过第一次剥下你衣服的机会吗？这种阴险的想法可不能有。”他在她耳边低低地笑，把手伸进了她的衣服里。  
“够用了，剩下的不用解。”他的手指从她的脖子旁滑过，弄得Ruby痒痒的。在锁骨上绕了几圈后，他隔着内衣握住了她一边柔软的半球揉了揉。“好可爱。”  
Ruby红着脸，她的肌肤在黑色的布料映衬下更显白皙，“Red……我有点好奇，这个是特意准备的吗？我似乎没见过你穿黑的。”  
“什——什么，你平时也没见过，你，你不会……？”她涨红了脸，羞窘又不敢相信地看着他。  
“我说的是衬衫，之前没见过你穿黑色。你说的是什么？”Roman问，恶意地勾了一下她的肩带。  
Ruby这回听出了他在故意调戏她，狠狠瞪了他一眼。“是……是我新买的，因为，因为听说这个颜色会比较……比较……”她的声音变小了，“比较……嗯，性……感……”  
“费心了，Red，反正都是要被脱掉的。”他的声音带着笑，但不能否认这个颜色确实在他身上起作用了。她的身量已经长开，但那种纯真的气质却仍深深地印记在她的身体里，配上这个刻意成熟的颜色显出一种奇妙的反差感。  
“你以后可以多试试更多的颜色……还有种类……我会负责告诉你，我更喜欢把哪一种从你身上脱下来。”Roman说着，手挑开她的内衣下沿，把它推了上去。让她可爱的、已经初具规模的半圆的跳了出来。他抱好她，凑向离他近的那一边，抓住跳动的软肉，手指略微陷了进去，舌尖在突出的乳尖上挑了一下。  
Ruby闭上眼禁不住地冲出口一声呻吟，感觉一阵过电般的酥麻瞬间传遍了她的身体。她抓紧Roman的衣服扭了一下，腿无意识地相互蹭了蹭。  
Roman轻笑了一声，开始小幅而迅速地舔弄着被他俘虏在手中的红点。  
Ruby呜咽着轻轻扭动身体，另一边的胸部在空中轻轻颤着，乳尖像正被Roman含在嘴里的那一粒一样地慢慢挺立起来。她下意识地把自己更加贴向Roman，把身体送在他的嘴边无力地呻吟。这边的刺激太大，居然奇异地让另一边变得空虚起来，没有人照顾的顶端开始泛起麻痒，她不舒服地蹭着他，手下意识地想往自己身上摸去。  
——她的手腕被Roman抓住拉到了一旁。  
“想做什么，Little Red？”  
Red睁开眼瞪了她一眼，她的眼泛着红带着一股情动的媚意，Roman的心脏霎时漏跳了一拍。  
“这边不舒服……”她最终还是撇撇嘴小声答了。  
“老师在教学的时候随便有小动作，该罚。”Roman眯着眼在她的另一边乳尖上轻轻弹了一下。  
“呜！”Ruby不受控制地挺起身体，小腹一麻，下身的感觉也越发焦灼了起来。  
“什么教学啊……有说过这种事情吗？”她嘟哝着在他身上蹭着。  
“没有，只是你太可爱了，我想要欺负。”Roman难得说了一次实话。  
Ruby咬咬嘴唇，一脸可怜兮兮地看向他的眼睛。  
“想欺负的话，那里也……可以吧……”  
Roman呼吸一滞，忍不住按住她的脑袋交换了一个深吻。  
“勾引学得倒是不错。”他的声音里带着笑。  
“不是勾引，是……不舒服……”Ruby抗议着，撅嘴看他，“我知道了，你最开始就在捉弄我。”  
“哎，看来我的Red确实聪明了。”Roman眼里闪着得意的光刮刮她的鼻子，“你的谢师宴请的不亏。”  
他的手再次探向她的裙底，这次直接触到了那个柔软滚热的地方。Ruby小声叫了一声，靠在他身上把腿又分开了一点。  
“真自觉……”Roman隔着内裤蹭了两下，发觉那薄薄的布料已经沾湿了不少。他笑了一声，手指灵活地挑开了内裤的边，把布料拨弄到一旁。  
“哈……”他为那里湿热的触感发出一声深沉的叹息，“Red，这么敏感，你是想了这些多久了？”  
他的本意是调笑，停顿了几秒没得到她的反应，这才诧异地看向她的脸，却见她才结结巴巴地回答他，“没，没有想……”  
哈。Roman眯着眼笑起来，“Red，你实在是太不适合说谎了。所以……多久？”他故意压低声音问她，手上划过她濡湿的花瓣找到敏感的花核开始逗弄。  
“唔……”Ruby呻吟了一声，红着脸埋在他怀里，没有正面回答他，“哈啊……这、和自己……感觉不一样……”  
Roman的声音里透着愉快，“My Little Red……你想着我，碰过自己？”  
她只是点点头，羞得话都说不出来。  
“告诉我，你怎么做的？都做了什么？”Roman亲吻着她的耳朵，把灼热的气息吹进去。  
“别问……我只是……摸了……”Ruby的声音比蚊子大一点。  
“哦……”Roman的手指顺着缝隙滑到下面的入口，轻轻打转。“这边……没有自己碰过？”  
Ruby埋在他身上疯狂摇头。  
“那太可惜了……”Roman眯着眼睛咬她的耳朵，“又热，又湿……这么热情……”  
她使劲儿打了他一下。“别说了！”  
Roman笑了笑，把手从裙底抽出来，揽在她的腿弯下，一用力把她抱了起来，Ruby吓了一跳惊叫了一声。  
“去床上吧。”Roman亲了她一下，笑得意味深长，“我有点忍不了了。”  
Ruby红着脸搂住他的脖子。

Roman把Ruby轻轻放在床上，看着她。  
衣服扣子被解了大半，凌乱地穿在身上。胸前的两团圆润的软肉被撩在上面的内衣挤得有点鼓胀，随着呼吸一起一伏地颤动着。裙子半撩起，隐约能看到里面的风景，内裤的布料已经被他之前的玩弄搞的濡湿得勒在那里。她白皙的皮肤被身上黑色的衣物衬得亮眼，又因为情动而泛着淡淡的潮红。  
Ruby被他看得害羞地闭上眼，想要蜷起身体挡住他的视线。Roman压了上去制止她的动作，吻上她的嘴。他吮吸着她的嘴唇和舌头，亲出黏腻的水声，直到她气喘吁吁地任他摆布。  
他轻笑着放开她，开始解开自己的衬衫纽扣。这回轮到Ruby瞪着他情不自禁地咽下了一口口水。漂亮的肌肉线条慢慢从衣物下露出，他的肌肉不是那种夸张鼓胀的类型，精瘦而结实，看起来却格外的有力量。Ruby呆呆地看着他把衣服往地上一甩，捂住脸无声地呻吟了一声。  
“怎么了，Red？”Roman看到她这个样子倒是真的有点纳闷，靠近了才听到她正在小声念叨“这是美人计这是美人计这是美人计”，他失笑，贴上去在她捂着脸的手背上吻了一下，“如果这是今天的教学内容的话，你可以得到一个满分，Red。”  
他抬起身，摸索着把她的内裤脱了下来，顺便在她的腿上留下了一溜轻吻。Ruby还在捂着脸任他摆布，Roman笑着走开去拿东西回来，假装不知道她在从指缝里偷看他的背影。  
他的腰太犯规了，这是Ruby此刻的想法，她几乎要在床上打滚了。  
“Red，把这个打开。”  
Roman回来了，Ruby从指缝里看出去，看到他手上拿着的四四方方的小东西。  
她“腾地”坐起来兴趣满满地开始研究。  
“Red……”  
“这个要怎么用？”  
Ruby把包装撕开，拿出里面的东西饶有兴趣地研究，抬起头才被吓了一跳。  
“你、你……你……”她结巴了起来，僵在原地。  
Roman对她眨了眨眼，“来呀，我教你怎么用。”  
Ruby在Roman拉着她的手碰向他的坚挺时干脆闭上眼。  
她的手碰到了那个东西时缩了一下，又被Roman强硬地拉过去，手把手指挥着她把安全套给他戴上。  
其实这样子，Roman也挺难受的。Ruby不肯睁眼看，看不到手又在乱摸。戴完后Ruby迟疑了一下，继续闭着眼嗫嚅，“Roman……我怎么觉得……比一开始还要……”  
Roman瞥了她一眼，直接把她按倒在床上，“你知道就好。”  
他抬起她的大腿，感受着手下的触感。长年的运动让Ruby的身体紧实漂亮，充满着活力和生机。Roman想起就是这具漂亮的身体在他们练习时灵活地与他周旋撞击，游走打斗，不禁心头一荡。他俯下身去跟Ruby接吻，下身挺立的东西正触在她的入口边。  
Ruby紧张得绷紧了身体，接吻的动作都僵硬了起来。  
Roman安抚地吮吸着她的嘴唇，然后抬起头看着她，微微一笑，“Red，看着我。”  
Ruby睁开眼睛，让他漂亮的深绿色眼睛直直落入她的银瞳。  
“Red，”Roman说，“我会让你疼的。”  
很奇妙的，Ruby的身体突然放松了下来。不是因为他说的这句话，而是因为他的眼神。  
Roman的眼神和他口中说出的话似乎完全不匹配，深绿色的眼瞳闪着异常温柔的光。但是他们离得太近，Ruby看得到更深。她在他的眼神深处看到了温柔包裹的一抹黑暗，里面塞满了自私，占有，贪婪，所有属于他的坏人的特质。她读懂了他的意思。  
这就是从一开始把她吸引到他身边的东西。也是她所渴望的，她对于他的意义。  
“Roman，你把我教得太好了。如果有一天你背叛我，我会亲自把你的生活毁掉。”  
无论谁看到Ruby的眼神，都不会怀疑她说的是真的，即使她的眼睛仍然一如既往地，清澈而坚定。Roman笑了，用另一种方式。残忍的，冷酷的，狡诈的，邪恶的，她所着迷的。  
“求之不得。”  
他又在她的嘴唇上吻了一下，“现在，你是我的了。”  
话音刚落，他便一个挺身，用蛮力冲破所有阻碍，用力地进入了她的身体。  
Ruby吃痛地叫出了声，手指掐进了他的肉里。她直直地挺起身子向后仰起，一瞬间几乎无法呼吸。那确实很疼，虽然已经有了准备，她也早已兴奋，但初经人事的甬道没有经过任何扩张就被他强硬地全部挤进，真的很疼。她的身体甚至因为这剧烈的疼痛僵硬了几秒，才得以在他的安抚下慢慢开始放松。  
“Red，记住是谁让你疼的。”Roman用轻柔低沉的声音对她耳语，眼里闪过一丝激烈的光又消影无踪，似乎终于能够把他渴望许久的东西握在手里，得以释然。然后他动作温柔地擦掉她头上的汗珠，暂时停止了动作等着她缓过来，在她的身上各处落下一些细密的亲吻。  
Ruby瘫在床上闭眼喘着气，皱着眉等待身体适应这种疼痛，和她体内那庞大的东西。  
等她终于缓过来一些后，她睁开眼，伸手搂住Roman的脖子把他拉过来，然后狠狠一口咬在了他的肩上。  
“嘶……很公平，Red。把得到的痛苦回敬给敌人，这一课你也可以拿满分了。”  
Ruby松开口，满意又得意地冲他眨了眨眼睛。  
“我猜这一条，对于爱人也同样适用？”  
Roman露出一个意味深长的笑，“哦，这个的话，除了痛苦要回敬，快乐……也要原原本本地回报回去。”  
他开始挑逗她的身体，嘴唇，脖颈，锁骨，胸部，侧腰，小腹……Ruby喘着气把腿环上他的腰，身上的刺激汇聚到大脑，逐渐反应到她的下体。因为疼痛而消失的麻痒和欲望慢慢地回归了她的身体，Ruby开始忍不住地扭动起身体。  
“Roman……”  
Roman在她紧致湿热的甬道里早就忍不住了，长叹一声开始动起来。  
他慢慢地磨着她内里的软肉，在她的身体扭动幅度越来越大之后开始加快速度。快感开始在Ruby体内一点点积蓄起来，他的东西摩擦在里面烧起一片一片的火，麻痒却越来越严重。  
她呻吟着向他渴求着更多，换来他更强的冲撞，一下下顶到深处，每一次都让她发出高亢的声音，解决一点身体内部空虚的欲火，又带来更多。两人交合的地方传来黏腻响亮的水声，混杂着两个人粗重的呻吟和喘息。Roman用力地把自己一次次顶进怀中这个人的深处，汗水滴落在她的身上，反射着晶莹的光。  
Ruby已经再一次瘫软在床上，只能忍对方握着自己的腰冲撞顶弄，她的腿无力地在空中悬着，几乎没有气力箍住他的腰。被对方一次次顶在深处的快感积聚在小腹深处快要爆炸一般，她的手指抓紧了床单，脚趾被刺激得蜷起，只能从口中发出难捱的、几乎已经像是哭叫的呻吟。  
“嗯……Roman……不、……啊啊……啊……！”  
她挺起身子在他的顶弄下达到了高潮，几秒的僵硬后软下来。但Roman还没结束，他继续挺动着身体，刺激着Ruby高潮过后更加敏感的身体，惹得她发出小声像抽噎一样的呻吟，努力支撑着无力的身体继续迎合他的动作，最后终于被磨人不断的快感折磨得哭了起来。  
等Roman终于发泄出来，Ruby已经无力地瘫软在床上。Roman慢慢退出她的身体，笑着凑上去亲吻她。“回报给你的快乐，还满意吗Red？”  
他又压低声音，“跟你的想像比，怎么样？”  
Ruby脸上一红，瞪了他一眼，搂住他的脖子轻轻咬了一下。  
Roman轻轻一笑，“我就把这当成赞赏的意思喽？”  
他躺到她身边，让她趴到了他的身上，帮她揉了揉酸痛的腰。


	11. 好学生pa-错误的勾引方式

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我有很长的时间，可以慢慢教你。

Ruby和Roman在斗嘴。  
第一次见到这情景时Roman的手下觉得活见鬼，第2次见到时他们想大概也就是活久见吧。  
至于现在见到了，要不是老大发飙很可怕（他们可不是rose姐），天知道这群人是有多想搬凳子嗑瓜子。

不过今天这个话题他们是关起门来在屋子里吵的。  
“嘿Red，我已经很克制了……”  
Ruby一把扯下脖子上的围巾，露出星星点点的红痕。  
“你知道现在是夏天对吧？！”  
Ruby一想到周围的人看到她围着围巾时那种难以言喻的表情就想掐死Roman。她——她当然不是反对那些，嗯，亲密的事情，但是他也太乱来了。  
Roman笑得毫无悔改之意，眼神意味深长地在她身上转了一圈。  
“当然……所以你也知道，夏天比较容易躁动。哎呀，比如现在你这个样子，我也很难办啊……”  
Ruby狠狠瞪他，转转眼又一仰脖子斜睨着他，“是谁刚才提的‘克制’两个字？”  
“嘿，我可是能在你的勾引下坐怀不乱的人，这都不叫克制，还有什么是克制？”  
“哈？你什么时候坐怀……不对！我什么时候勾引过你？”  
Roman耸耸肩。  
“无时无刻。”  
眼看着Ruby已经快把她的镰刀拿出来，Roman笑着举起手杖挡在身前。  
“Red，作为你的半个老师，我不介意再帮你检验一下你的学习效果。不过要是打起来，我可不保证最后会发生什么。而且——我知道你不记得，但是我说的事情真的有哦？”  
Ruby有点迟疑，Roman收起手杖上去亲了亲她，“你喝醉了。”  
他这么一说，Ruby倒是确实有了印象，她有一次早上在他家醒来，完全不记得前一晚发生过什么。家人说她喝醉了被丢在了门外，她还被训了。  
“我……我做了？我喝醉了想……？”  
Roman对她眨眨眼算是确认。  
Ruby的脸红了，“所以在我生日那天之前，你其实早就知道我想……我想过……我们会……”  
“Red，Red等等，”Roman无奈地刮了一下她的鼻子，“你那么聪明，怎么总是问些傻问题。那之前我就亲过你多少次了，难道我看不到你的反应？就算没有这件事，我也知道——”他抬起她的下巴又亲了一下，暧昧地笑了笑。“你该感谢我引以为豪的自制力。”  
Ruby咬着牙，什么引以为豪的自制力……！  
“那是犯罪！”  
“哈。”她对面的这个犯罪大师斜眼笑了笑。“犯罪的到底是谁？我的小优等生？”  
呃，Ruby语塞。但她看着这个笑得欠揍的人又觉得气不过，终于决定做一件她很少会做的事情——耍赖。  
“反正未成年的人是我。犯罪的就是你。”  
Roman忍俊不禁，看着她的眼神闪烁着一点奇怪的光芒，“我很高兴听到你现在可以拿你的年龄来开玩笑了，Little Red。”他干脆找地方坐下，把她拉到他的腿上侧坐着。“要知道，你当时可不是这么说的。”  
Ruby确实对当时发生了什么有点好奇。不过她还是咬牙切齿地——  
“你现在就这么喜欢这个姿势吗？”  
“当然。”Roman挑挑眉，“你要知道，如果不是你……对，就是现在你脸上这个表情，我也不会那么喜欢了。”他亲亲她的耳朵，“不过不管怎样，我当然是很愿意回顾一下你第一次的那个可爱的样子的——你难道不喜欢？”  
Ruby撇撇嘴，终究还是没有接下这个话头，“所以，你说的那天我到底做了什么？”  
“聪明的选择，小优等生。”  
“……不想我现在跟你打一架就快说。”  
“好好，真可怕——”  
“Roman Torchwick！”  
房子外经过的Roman手下被里面传出的吼声吓了一跳。他们互相看了看，明智地决定假装什么都没有听到。

\---------------------

“Roman——”  
Roman刚走到门前，就听到了外面软绵绵地唤着他名字的声音。  
他吓了一跳，刚拉开门就接住了一个直接扑进他怀里的身体。他很庆幸自家的门是向内开的。  
“Red？”  
“嘿Roman，晚上好……”  
Roman看着这个对他傻笑着的姑娘感觉眼睛抽动了一下。  
“你知道现在几点了？你不回家在干什么？”  
“嘿Roman……”她搂住他的脖子几乎挂在了他的身上，“我让你罚，你能让我住下吗——”  
Roman沉默了一下，皱起眉看着她脸上的红晕。  
“你醉了？”  
“我没有——”  
看来是醉了。Roman凑近她闻了闻，还好，酒味儿不算太大。  
“你喝了什么？”  
“嗯？我打架了——”  
你打架也不算太新鲜的事儿。  
“果汁——三杯，喝腻了，换了一种，好喝——”  
估计是酒精饮料。看她这样酒量大概不怎么样，幸好喝得似乎也不太多。会卖酒给未成年小姑娘的——Roman阴沉着脸，看来是他管辖下的店。很好。  
其实这个时候他的手下们都快冤枉哭了，不啊老大……都是Rose小姐用镰刀逼的，他们也是千百个不愿意啊！上次巡查不力被外来人袭击了Rose小姐后，他们的下场可也不怎么样，这回一路悄悄护送她，一直到他家才松了口气的。  
“Roman，为什么年龄总会是一个问题……我不是小孩子了……”  
这时，Ruby趴在他怀里突然这么问他。  
唔？Roman挑了挑眉。他把这个姑娘从怀里拉开，轻轻拍拍她的脸。  
“Red，站好。”  
Ruby倒是还算站得稳，就是醉得迟钝，有些迷茫地看着他。  
他居高临下地站在她面前，撑着手杖微微倾身看着她，“为什么来找我？”  
Ruby费劲地想明白他的问题，又费劲地想着她的回答。但这太难了。  
“不知道……”  
“你想听我说什么？安慰你？说你不是小孩了？”  
Ruby想了一会儿，点点头。  
“嗤。”Roman冷笑一声，直起身。“哦My Little Red，你就是个小孩子。”  
Ruby看着他。  
“有时候我真想把你的小脑瓜打开看看，在你的脑袋里，我到底是个什么形象。是那些调戏和亲吻让你对我有什么误解，还是我上次教训了你一顿，让你以为我会事事管着你。”  
Ruby继续沉默地看着他。  
“听着。你知道是什么让你是一个孩子？不是年龄。你知道为什么，我在你这个年龄时，没有人敢认为我是孩子？”  
Roman的话音落下后，两秒钟。  
“咚——！”  
外面本来就惴惴不安的手下们被这声巨响吓死了，还不敢敲门问发生了什么。  
Ruby骑在Roman身上，低头使劲在他的嘴上大声地亲了一下，“这就不是孩子做的事情了，对不对？”  
Roman看着她得意洋洋的样子几乎被气笑了。好吧，他干嘛要对一个醉鬼说那么多？  
“哦，就凭你这个发育不全的小身体，还有你这个……烂透了的技巧？”  
他眯着眼冷着语气调侃，一瞬间却真的生出了干脆直接把她吃干抹净的想法。这个小蠢货。他从来都不是什么正人君子。  
“你可以教我，我一直是个好学生。”  
……。  
Roman看着她有点迷糊却异常正直的眼神，沉默了一会儿。  
然后，说起来有点尴尬。可能是他沉默的时间有点长，Ruby慢慢垂着头趴倒在了他身上。  
对，她睡着了。  
Roman叹了一口气，为什么所有的事情遇上这个小家伙都变得不正常了起来？  
你真的知道你在说什么吗？  
最后他屈服了，撑起身体把这个小姑娘抱了起来，然后尝了尝她嘴里余留的酒味儿。  
在这第一个单方面的舌吻后，他舔了舔嘴唇，对着睡熟的这个小姑娘微微笑了。  
“我有很长的时间，可以慢慢教你。”

\-----------------------

Ruby听完了全过程后沉默了一会儿。  
然后她抬起头看着Roman开口，“Roman，我都不知道你还这么关注未成年饮酒的问题？”  
……。  
好吧，既然她是这个反应。Roman耸耸肩，“我当然不在乎。”  
Ruby对他眨眨眼，“在乎的是我未成年饮酒？”  
Roman挑挑眉，“也不在乎，只要不是酗酒。”  
Ruby一脸不信，“那你发现我喝了酒后那么阴沉做什么？”  
Roman眯起眼笑了，把她牢牢箍在了怀里，凑到耳边，“你知道有多少人看见了你那个样子？”  
呃。  
Ruby反应过来想要从他身上逃走，不过已经晚了。  
“话题转移得太生硬了，优等生。当时的债，现在该还了吧？”  
Roman吻住她。  
“我有很长的时间，可以慢慢教你。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 勾引事件时间线在第一次惩罚之前


	12. 好学生pa-错误的逞强方式

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 也许这样能让你长点记性，不再乱来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 训诫情节

“说话，Red。”Roman其实不想用那么冰冷的声音说话，但是他实在有些控制不住自己。  
Ruby低着头站在他面前，不安地搓弄着衣角，没有回答。  
“停止这副样子，你早就不是个孩子了。”  
Ruby抿抿嘴，慢慢抬头看向他的眼睛，“对不起……”她嗫嚅着说。  
Roman确实在她眼里看到了后怕和歉意，他的声音也软了下来，“Red，你是个成年人了，做事之前要考虑后果。”  
“是他们先动手的，我只是……”  
“你知道我从来不在意什么打架。”Roman勾起她的下巴，“前提是你要知道你能赢。别告诉我你真的以为自己打的过那么一大群人。”  
Ruby撇了撇嘴，Roman的语气又冷了下来，“你这个逞强的毛病不改，迟早要出事。”他眯起眼凑近她，直直看着她的眼睛，“乱来的时候爽了，后果你负担起吗？”  
“我能，我知道打不过，但我能够逃走的。”Ruby不服气地说。  
Roman冷哼一声，略微粗暴地拽住她的头发把她的头拽向一边，Ruby吃痛地嘶了一声，刚要开口，Roman已经凑到她的脖子上，舌尖舔过了上面的那一道血痕。  
唾液碰到伤口的刺痛让Ruby闭上了嘴。  
Roman用力吮吸着，几乎让已经止血的伤口又渗出了血珠。他带着嘴里的铁锈味又不解恨地轻轻咬了一口，才抬起头来掐住她的下巴。  
“伤了我的东西，你打算怎么负责，Ruby？你不止是我的学生，还是我的伴侣。你的身体……是我的。”他的声音轻柔低沉，却显得比平时更加危险。  
很少听到他这样正经地叫自己的名字，Ruby的脸上一瞬间飘起了红。她的脑中突然闪过了一个画面，话语不经大脑地冲口而出，“你可以罚我……”  
意识到自己说了什么之后，她本来只是微红的脸颊瞬间红透了。  
“哦……”Roman微微笑了起来，“这么久过去了，还惦记着呢，Red？”  
Ruby羞窘地闭上了眼。  
“不过，是个好主意……我真的需要给你一个教训。”  
她突然又睁开眼，语气有点急切地开口，“我，我……罚可以，能，能不能……不要用手杖……”  
Roman挑起了眉，“怕疼？”  
“不是……”Ruby小声说，“太……太……”她瞥了一眼他的手杖，脸更红了，“会，会每次看到的时候都想起来……”  
她一点也不想每次看到他的手杖时，都会想起自己是怎么被像小孩子一样抽屁股的。  
“哦，那我就更应该那么做了……”Roman笑了起来，但是目光仍然严厉，“你得记住这是惩罚，不是玩乐。”他凑近她的耳朵，“这不是为了让你兴奋起来而做的，嗯？”察觉到她的身体微微一颤，他直起身看着她，“最好你每次看到这根手杖，都会想起在你的屁股上发生了什么疼痛又羞耻的事情。也许这样能让你长点记性，不再乱来。”


	13. 好学生pa-错误的观看方式

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我实在是无法抵挡住这种，在众目睽睽下把你带走占有的诱惑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小片段

Ruby躲在幕布后偷偷往舞台下张望，来的人很多，她看见了很多熟人，包括眼尖地瞥见她在偷看而正冲她疯狂挥手的Yang。  
果然还是没有看到他啊……Ruby叹了一口气。也是，毕竟身份尴尬，要混到学校里终归比较困难吧，即使只是来看一场舞台剧。  
因此，她也没有向Roman提出过要他来看，而且，她的角色不过是一个龙套，只不过是因为原本的演员出了点小意外被拉来救场，说实话也没什么好看的。  
轮到Ruby上场时，她还是忍不住偷偷地往台下扫了一眼，也许他之后又来了呢？但是舞台上的灯光太亮，舞台下又太过黑暗，她什么也看不见。  
她出演的角色其实连一句台词都没有，只要在舞台的中央被一支箭射中胸膛，倒向身后的大树，被它伸展出的枝叶把尸体给包裹起来，接下来的时间就只要藏在那后面直到剧终就行了。  
即使是这样，Ruby的脖子后还是出了一层细薄的汗水，她终究还是不太喜欢这种场合，她更喜欢打架，那比较轻松。所以在道具箭矢射中她，她浮夸地向后倒去时，她在心里已经暗暗松了口气。大树的扮演者控制着机关，密密麻麻的枝条树叶逐渐吞噬了她，把她严严实实地挡在了后面，从舞台下再看不到她的身影。Ruby这才放松了身体，嘴里嘀咕着“谢谢”试图支撑起身体让自己不再靠在对方身上，但是下一秒却被他拥进了怀里，灼热的气息喷在了她的耳朵上。Ruby险些尖叫出声，随即却发现这个人的味道实在太让她熟悉。  
“Roman？”她不敢相信地、小声地问出声，然后就被掰过头掠夺了呼吸。舞台上的嘈杂瞬间被她抛在了脑后，直到被他吻得喘不过气来。她晕晕乎乎地听到这个男人带笑的声音，“抱歉Red，我实在是无法抵挡住这种，在众目睽睽下把你带走占有的诱惑。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是好学生pa的最后，放一下以前总结的好学生pa。  
> 说起来在文档里还发现了没写只有标题的《错误的相遇方式》……可惜我也不记得当时想的初遇是什么样子了（。）
> 
> 错误的总结方式：  
> 真是莫名其妙地从一个私货突发段子慢慢变成了一个不正经的正经pa（。  
> 原著线因为两个人之间太多纠葛，身份和角色的限制，想要成的话，中间发生了太多事情，于是到最后尘埃落定，两人之间太好了老流氓就是个护妻狂魔，不会有这种…该说什么，严厉的样子？其实这里也是护妻狂魔，原作线他也很有占有欲，但是表现的感觉总之就是不一样。原作线毕竟两人的牵扯太多了，没有那么单纯，当然最后能达到的样子也无比美味…  
> 好学生pa里面两人的身份相对都简单，Roman的过去也没有伤痛那么多，两人也没有其他的事情纠葛，关系相对来说就简单了很多，就从最初的相识开始就好了。可以说是Ruby先被Roman身上的某种感觉吸引了，又不怕他就一直缠他，Roman搞的没办法，又对这个小姑娘也莫名地没法赶走，就干脆任她缠着自己。  
> Ruby从Roman身上看到了很多她平时看不到、学不到的东西，这很新鲜很新奇，她被这种新鲜感所吸引，又看着他暗暗从他身上学习着经历带给他的那些她所不知道的东西。她很聪明，领悟东西也很快，说Roman不喜欢她也是假的，也慢慢把她也看成了半个学生一样的角色，由于性子也爱随手随口调戏她一下看她跳脚。  
> 有这么个小家伙在身边，很有意思，他也不介意在她没事跑过来或者抱怨或者怎么样的时候安慰她一下开导她一下，虽然是用他自己的观念和方法，但是这对Ruby来说是有用的也是有趣的，也让她从另一个角度接受到了和她平时所接触的东西完全不同的理念。两个人之间产生了奇妙的半师生半友谊的那种感觉的关系。  
> 然后就是Ruby那次遇上麻烦被Roman拎回来，他才开始意识到自己的反应比应该有的要大多了，甚至在想到她有可能会遇到的事情时有种无法控制无法忍受地，想把那些人撕碎，也想把她撕碎吞进肚中的感觉。在这种不理智下他教训了她，却在之中自己又起了反应，最后把她赶了出去。  
> 这一切已经超出了平时那种不认真的调戏，玩笑，安抚，额头上的亲吻，已经远远超出了那些的范畴，欲望开始在其中被点燃。这里面不一样的情愫也被Ruby感知到了，她在回家后也忍不住进行了第一次的、因Roman而起的抚慰，这一次的事件好像捅开了他们对于自己感觉的那层纸，把爱欲给掺了进来。  
> 不过这之后两人也都还是克制的，Roman虽然察觉到了自己的感觉，但还是更多地对自己有种荒谬感，而Ruby在对此的羞怯之余却因为她那个性子而更想要去碰触他。无畏，无惧，勇往直前，她想要更加接近他，靠近他，贴近他，然后就有了那个Ruby醉酒的事件…也让Roman正式认清了自己，把她划分为了“自己的”。  
> 她都如此主动了，他原本就对她有了私欲，他又不是个好人，还有什么理由拒绝？这之后他在心里正式把Ruby当成了自己的人，占有欲开始彻底爆发。其实这时候相处和之前还没有特别的不同，但是他开始更认真地教导和指点她。他知道他的方式不适合她，但是她需要学。她需要成长，然后仍用她自己的方式去做事。  
> 而他们始终是平等的。渴求，欲望，爱，这一切都是相互的。伴侣和学生。伴侣和老师。他意欲占有，却不是保护和阻碍，而是引导——他会看着她成长为最为耀眼的光芒，而这光芒的身心都将属于他。她像一团火焰一样来到他身边，用她初生牛犊的无所畏惧得来了成长与爱，还有另一种无所畏惧——你的存在让我无所畏惧。You raise me up, to more than I can be.  
> 当时捋完才发现这个pa被我无意中建成了最爱的模式（。  
> 其实最后一句话也适合DR原作世界线，他们终将因为对方的存在而无所畏惧。而这句歌词也是我认为两个人在一起能达到的最好的模样——You raise me up, to more than I can be. 对于双方都是这样。  
> 当你因为对方而成为了更好的自己。


	14. 警察黑道paro-片段1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 记住，我不是你的男人……我是你的敌人，通缉犯，你一直追捕的对象和绑架你折磨你的人，以及你的男人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有车。  
> 这个paro真的很爽来着……  
> 发的顺序并不是完全按照时间线的。  
> 这个paro也有想写但没写完的部分，现在看着还是有点可惜的（

Ruby醒来时眼前一片黑暗——她的眼睛被蒙得紧紧的，手被铐在身后的柱子上。她挣扎了几下后，听到了由远及近的脚步声。她停下动作，“谁！”其实她心里已经有了猜测，她八成是被他们组一直在追踪的犯罪团伙绑架了。他们最近的行动不知道为什么一直非常不顺利，已经伤了好几个组员，而这帮家伙的犯罪行径却一点没有捕捉到，就像是有人事先通知了他们一样，线人也先后折了几个，摸出来以为是头目X身份的人最后却都被证实是清白的，警局的能力受到媒体和大众的严重质疑。  
来人没有说话，脚步声一直来到了她的跟前。她听到了一声轻笑，这声音让她心头狂震，失声喊了出来，“Roman？”  
“是我，我亲爱的Ruby。”他把蒙住她眼睛的布条取了下来，她看到他一如既往温柔的笑脸，但现在在她眼中却像是恶魔的微笑。她现在知道消息都是从哪里走漏出去的了。“是你？你……你是……”Ruby仍然不愿意相信自己的猜测，但是他开口确认了她的想法，“是的，是我，我就是那个X，你一直在追捕的人。”他伸手抬起她的下巴，“可惜你一直不知道，你早就‘追’到我了。”  
Ruby瞪大眼睛看着他，“可是为什么？”“什么为什么，亲爱的？”他凑上前，Ruby嫌恶地扭过头，却被他强硬地掐住了下巴强吻了一下。她咬牙啐了一口。“这可真是让我伤心……我们结识了这么久，你就如此对我吗？”  
“不过几个月而已。”她咬牙切齿地说。是的，不过几个月，她却着了魔般地信任着他，和他一起……爱上他。而这就是她的回报。  
“我可更伤心了，你连我们的第一次见面都不记得，也太辜负我对你的心了。”Ruby不明所以地看着他，见他露出了一个邪恶的微笑，“嗯？Little Red？”  
她被这个突然的称呼吓了一跳，“你？！那是你？！”  
“是的，亲爱的Red……几年前就是你毁了我的大生意，记得吗？”Ruby看着他，还没有从震惊中缓和过来。  
“那之后你又给我们添了不少麻烦……今天，我们终于能算算这笔帐了，嗯？”

Ruby咬着牙支撑着身体。她的衣服被他全部脱掉，眼睛重新被他蒙了起来，手被吊高，腿脚被锁在地上摆成了大开双腿跪立的样子。而在那其中……他的手指正在缓缓动作。她不想有反应，但是她的身体……他真的太熟悉了。她也不得不承认，她的身体根本没有办法克制对他的欲望。她能感觉到他的气息，能闻到他身上熟悉的味道。她和他同床共枕了这么久，她的身体对于他再熟悉不过，而且……这是她爱过的人。不……不能说爱过。Ruby忍受着从小腹传遍全身的酥麻感咬紧牙关。她仍然爱着他。  
“唔……！”她忍住了临到嘴边的一声呻吟，克制住扭动身体的冲动。那个男人轻笑了起来，“你的身体真的很敏感……Red……我一直想对你这么说。”他凑到她的耳边咬着她的耳朵，“还是说，你只对我这么敏感？”他的手指慢慢在她的身体里抽插，准确地按到敏感点上，察觉到她的身体一颤。他几乎能感觉到被她强咽回去的呻吟是什么样可爱的声音。  
“我们今天会有很多时间……我会让你舒服的，Red，比任何一次都舒服。手指玩过后我会慢慢地进入你……然后每一下都顶在你的敏感处。你知道的，你的身体多么喜欢我……”  
Ruby的身体因为他的声音而战栗、发热。她痛恨自己这样，但是控制不了，只能强迫自己强忍着不去回应。这真的太难了。  
她现在明白为什么他会管这个叫做“算帐”了。他懂她，他知道她对此会有的反应。  
他的手指在她的身体里玩弄出淫靡的水声，爱液顺着他的手指一滴滴落在地上。  
这是折磨，可怕的折磨。

即使是Roman，玩弄着她的身体时都有点觉得不对，“Red，你今天也未免太敏感了一点？我记得没有让他们喂药吧。”Ruby根本无暇顾及他的问题，她的全身心都用来抵抗身体里一波波的快感。她甚至能想像出他的手指在她身体里进出的画面，她太熟悉他那双手有多漂亮，看它们做事是一种享受，而被它们插入的感觉，在她的记忆里没有一次不是羞涩而美好的。脑中不自觉出现的画面让她的心无比痛苦，又让她的身体更加纠缠着他。  
“哎，难道说比起你的男朋友Roman，更喜欢我吗？把你抓起来禁锢，肆意玩弄的黑道首领……警察小姐，莫非喜欢被敌人欺侮的感觉？”Roman暧昧地逗弄她，而Ruby用尽她的理智疯狂地摇头。“哦，不是这样？那就是说……”他的另一只手肆意抚摸揉弄着她身体的各处，“其实是喜欢被绑起来，跪在地上大开双腿地被玩弄？哦对不起Red，我以前不知道这点，不然就可以让你更加快活了。”他敏感地察觉到她的花穴在缩紧，立刻抽出了手指，Ruby终于难以克制地呜咽了一声，虽然她立刻又忍住了。  
“Red，你真的很喜欢我这样对待你。”Roman的眼睛闪烁着，舔了舔手上泛滥的液体，眯起眼笑得愉快。他随即凑上前，使劲掐住她的下巴迫使她张开嘴不能合上，然后吻了上去。“自己的味道……尝尝吧，这都是刚才你被我的手指弄得多开心的证据哦？”  
Ruby忍耐着嘴里让她羞耻的味道，无力地摇着头，身体几乎是挂在了吊起的锁链上。Roman抚摸着她的腰身，微微用了一点力把她的身体托起一些，“乖，自己好好撑着，不然手腕会被勒坏的。”但是他甫一松手，她的身体就又垂了下来。Ruby不是不知道手腕很疼，把整个身体的重量悬挂在上面真的很疼，她知道这样下去时间长了她的手可能会废掉，但是她不想听他的，她也很累。她垂着头，采取了一种消极的方式无声地对他做着抵抗。Roman的声音冷了下来，“喜欢疼是吧，我亲爱的Red……”Ruby听到了他离去又回来的脚步，然后……在空气被划过的尖锐声响传到她耳中前，屁股上炸开的撕裂般的痛感已经让她惨叫了出来。她绷紧了身体喘着，感觉到什么冰凉的东西在她的屁股上游移。“如果你喜欢疼，我有很多种方法，Red。给我记住了，怎么让你疼，怎么让你爽，都是我说了算的事情。”她感觉到一个触感落在她红肿疼痛的手腕上，湿润的触感让那里一阵刺痛，她抖了抖。是他在舔舐她手腕的伤口。“现在，跪好了，把身体撑起来。”Ruby迟疑了一下，但是屁股上立刻又出现了两道尖锐火辣的疼痛。她把尖叫咬回一半，最终屈服地撑起自己无力的身体，让手腕放松了一些。  
“乖女孩……”Roman的声音放的柔和了些，“知道吗Red，作为一个黑道的老大，赏罚分明是最基本的素质。你会因为听话而得到奖励的。”他调整了一下锁住她手腕的锁链的长度，把一截链条塞到她的手里，“抓住了，这可以帮助你保持平衡。如果你松开了，再让你的手腕继续承受不该承受的东西，我就让你的屁股为我燃烧起来。”Ruby知道他是说到做到的，而即使硬受了这一顿打，她恐怕也逃不过原本将有的命运。为了不白受无妄之灾，她只能咬紧牙关抓紧了锁链。  
她听到他拉开拉链的声音，绝望地发现自己不是没有期待的。即使不用他打，她的身体也已经在燃烧了，她的下身黏糊到她几乎错觉那里正在融化，被玩弄过的花穴麻痒异常，只等着被什么熟悉的东西填满喂饱，她能感觉到穴口正在小幅度地张合，贪婪着寻求着食物。她能做的一切就只有不让他知道这些，这是她最后一点能够保持的尊严。然而他的手抚摸上她的屁股，不可抗拒的力道掰开她的臀肉，她几乎能感觉到他的视线烧灼在她的下体。Ruby的内心充满了绝望和痛苦，她还有什么能瞒得过他呢？Roman欣赏着她的下体一片狼藉的样子，摸了一把后啧啧感叹着把爱液抹在她的臀肉上，又拍了一巴掌。Ruby为这淫靡的声音痛苦地低下头，而他还不打算放过她，又插了一根手指进去随便搅动了一下，随即又立刻抽了出来。这太折磨人了，她差一点就忍不住要开口哀求，最后的结果是把嘴唇咬出了血。Roman看着她的穴口在他离开后不断翕张的样子笑了出声。  
“别急Red，我会满足你的。”Ruby愿意付出一切代价，只要不让他知道此刻她的脑海中到底有多么期待和渴求。但她还是在他进入她的身体的一刹那无法克制地发出一声解放的叹息，对，就在这一刻，她战栗地达到了高潮。这和以往的每一次都不一样，她仿佛失去了声音，又好像在无声地尖叫，她的身体紧绷着绞紧了他，手无意识地攥紧了锁链，几乎要把那些铁块给融进手里。她的脑中一片糨糊，除了身体中疯狂涌动的快感什么都感觉不到，整个世界似乎都在离她远去，除了舒服和充盈的感觉她已经什么都不知道。Roman甚至没有等她高潮过去就开始把自己狠狠地撞进她正在收缩绞紧的甬道里，她已经没有理智，只能随着他的撞击大声地哭叫。高潮的余韵慢慢过去，但是花穴却更加敏感，更加过分地缠上了他在里面进出的粗大欲望。她的哭声随之慢慢变小，成为了低声的哀鸣和抽泣。被快感塞满的脑中慢慢夺回了一丝理智，她却宁愿她没有。她痛恨刚才失去控制的自己，可是在失去过控制后，她想要再筑起坚实的堡垒就成为了一件太难的事情。  
Roman不再像刚才那样凶狠地撞击她的身体，他放慢了速度，开始展现他的技巧，还有他对她身体的了解。当他的欲望慢慢地磨过那个曾无数次让她哭喊着央求他的点时，她终于惊叫了出来，“不，求你别！”然而这次她不是在央求他继续，而是在乞求他给她保留最后一丝尊严。“为什么不呢，Red？”这个男人轻笑着咬上她的耳朵，“我说过，我会让你比以前任何一次都要舒服。哦Red，我们都是动物，不要抵抗我们的天性，你喜欢这个。”他温柔地、慢慢地一次次碾过她的敏感点，每一次都让她的身体剧烈地颤抖，这种甜蜜又绝望的折磨几乎淹没了她的理智，但每次当她即将放弃的时候，那个恶魔般的男人都会在她的耳边轻声说出邪恶的话，提醒她现在到底是什么情况，他们到底是什么关系，她现在的样子到底有多么不堪。  
在Roman终于发泄在她身体里后，Ruby也承受不住地到达第二次高潮，然后终于脱力了。思绪慢慢远离了她，她的手无力地松开了抓紧的锁链，身体向前倒去。她的最后一个想法竟然是她还是要被他罚了，然而在她的手腕即将拽紧锁链的刹那，身后的男人搂住了她，帮她稳住了身体。随即她失去了意识。  
她再睁开眼时本以为过去了很久，但是现实却告诉她，她不过才昏迷了几分钟。她的眼罩被解开了，锁链被放的长了一些，她得以跪坐在地上，而那个男人正在她的面前对她微笑。他伸手抚摸了她的脸颊，“表现得不错，Red。”她想要骂他，但Roman却仿佛知道她要说什么一般抢先开口，“我劝你还是不要把想说的话说出口，因为很满意你的表现，我已经决定这次暂时先放过你的屁股，不过如果你还是觉得更希望被抽一顿，那么也但说无妨。”Ruby张了张嘴，看起来已经几乎忍不住要冒这个风险，但是她看着他手里的马鞭，最终还是痛苦地闭上了眼，也闭上了嘴。  
“很好，很高兴你还是识时务的，我的警察小姐。”Roman嘴角勾起一抹笑，闲适地拿马鞭的头挑逗着她的乳尖，“不过，就像我说过的，我是赏罚分明的。虽然让你逃过了这顿打，但是罚还是要罚的。我记得我的警察小姐在警校时的成绩非常不错，体能更是一流……不如今天来测试一下极限？”  
Ruby惊恐地看着他，不知道他还想要做什么，在这一切之后。Roman开始再次把绑住她手的锁链调高，她被迫地再次跪起身子，但是他并没有弄高很多，她几乎还是可以跪坐的，有很大的活动余地。他走到她的身后，她看不到他在干什么。“屁股抬高点。”他命令道，而Ruby下意识地照着他的话去做了，随即感到下身触到了一个什么东西。她受惊地低头看去，看到的是一个……固定在她下方的硕大的假阴茎。Roman看着她的表情好心情地笑了出来，“没错，Red，就像你想的那样。好好跪好，如果你不愿意吞下这个好东西，就跪直了……当然，如果你愿意的话，我也是一点都不介意的。”他凑近她的耳朵暧昧地吹了一口气，“那上面涂了药，你明白的。”说完他就离开了，让这个绝望的小警察用这副赤裸淫靡的样子独自留在房间中。

Roman终于回到房间时，有些讶异地挑了挑眉。他确实没想到她能够撑这么久。他走进她的身体，而她一动不动地垂着头，双手紧紧攥着锁链把身体挂在那里，胳膊上几乎暴起了青筋。他注意到她身下的玩具顶端已经沾染上了一些她的爱液，恐怕是支撑不住的时候碰到的，但是随即她就又继续撑了起来。这说明她多少也碰到了一点媚药。  
他走到她的面前蹲下身，“Red，抬头看我。”她没有动。Roman又问了几次，最后不耐烦地伸手钳住了她的下巴。然而，她抬起头的时候他惊讶了。她的眼中不是愤恨和忍耐，甚至不是挣扎，她有些迷茫地看向他，眼里似乎没有焦点。“哦……My Little Red……”他的声音带上了一丝笑意，轻轻凑上前吻住了她的嘴。  
Ruby轻轻地动了动，好温暖，好熟悉。她的意识很模糊，眼前也模模糊糊，她看不清这个人是谁，但是她知道这是她熟悉的味道和感觉。她不知道自己为什么要卯着劲绷在这里，她好累，好疼，但是她不能放松。然而这一刻她突然有点撑不下去了，她僵硬的手几乎无法主动松开她攥住的锁链，但是她放任自己脱力地靠在了这个人身上。Roman把她抱在怀里，伸手把她身下的玩具挪开。他坐到了地上，让她坐在了自己身上，轻轻抚摸她的头发。  
“帮我……”她轻声地恳求，她知道这个人可以帮她，她就是知道。她记得这个感觉曾经拥抱过她，安抚过她，亲吻过她，她的身体记得。“乖孩子……”Roman松开裤子解放出自己又一次肿胀不堪的欲望，把它填进了她的身体。她伸展着身体发出了一声呻吟，食髓知味的身体迅速缠上了他，似乎想要自己动一动，却完全没有力气。“好了Red，让我来。你这么努力，这是给你的奖赏。”Roman开始向上挺动身体，而Ruby伏在他的身上乖顺地抱紧了他。他一边动作一边亲吻她，“记住是谁在满足你……Red，你知道我是谁？”她有点迷茫地听着，脑海里模模糊糊出现了一个名字。“Roman……Torchwick……”他狠狠在她体内撞击了一下，得到了她一个高亢的尖叫，“很好。记住，我不是你的男人Roman Torchwick……我是你的敌人，通缉犯，你一直追捕的对象和绑架你折磨你的人，以及你的男人，Roman Torchwick。”


	15. 警察黑道paro-片段2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我当然是来……履行我作为你男人的义务的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 车。

Ruby最近经常发呆。  
上次她醒来时，已经被送回了家。是的，送回了家。她自己的家。  
她都不知道那个家伙为什么会把她放回来，Roman Torchwick。  
……她的前男友。以及她在追捕的黑道团伙的首领。  
甚至没有人知道她曾经被他绑架过，如果不是她手腕上的伤痕，醒来时浑身的疼痛，还有下体被插入得太多造成的酸胀，她几乎要以为自己做了一个梦。  
可是那个问题还是没有解决，他为什么放自己回来？因为她有了目标可以努力，最近已经找到了确实的证据来向警局证明这个团伙首领的身份，她还因此而得了一个小功勋。她没日没夜地工作，只为了能快些将这个团伙摧毁……同事和家人们只以为她是因为分手而在发泄。  
哦对了，她现在也知道，为什么他迟迟都不愿意见自己的朋友家人了。她有些讽刺地想，至少现在没人会知道这个首领和她有什么样说不清道不明的关系。如果是那样，她拿到的还会是功勋吗？她知道她的朋友家人都会相信她，但是还有更多的人……不会。  
她也有想过，要不要在揭发出他的身份之后，就申请调到别的组去处理别的事务，以免和他再扯上关系。可是……她只要一想到，最后会是由别人抓到他，就觉得无法忍受一般。Ruby苦恼地趴在床上把脸埋在被子里，倏忽想起了那一次最后发生的事情。  
她的脸涨红发烫，她记得，她还记得每一个细节。虽然由于疲累和长时间的精神身体的紧绷，以及药物的影响而让意识有些模糊不清，但她什么都记得。她记得她怎么乖顺地靠在他身上，恳求他帮助自己解脱，而对方温柔地、更像是一切暴露之前他们每次上床时所做的那样，爱抚她，进入她，安慰她。安全而可以依靠。她记得每一刻饱胀酸麻的快感，他皮肤的热度，气息的温暖。  
她也记得他的话。  
他让她记住，他是她的敌人，他是一个通缉犯，他是她一直追捕的对象和绑架她折磨她的人。  
最后他说，他是她的男人。  
可笑。他以为他还能是……  
她的男人吗。  
Ruby突然发现自己的身体已经在发热了。她绝望地坐起身，环顾了一下四周，决定打开床边的窗户放些新鲜的冷空气进来。她看向窗户，看到了窗外的夜空。今天的夜很黑，没有一丝光亮。星星和月亮都不知道躲去了哪里，她瞬间改变了主意，并在心中安慰自己。这个漆黑的夜，就是给她的暗示吧。可以……不在乎其它的，放纵一下的暗示。  
她犹豫了一下，跪坐在床上把手伸向下身，轻轻呻吟了一下。她膝盖上的瘀伤已经好了很久，但她此刻却仍错觉那里有一点奇异的痛感。这丝似有若无的痛感带起了另一种奇异的感觉，和着抚摸花核的快感流淌向她的全身。她慢慢沉迷了进去，身体慢慢前倾俯在了床上，以便让自己更好地抚慰。她摸到了花穴的穴口，不出所料地那里已经开始湿了，她慢慢地插入一节手指动着，却如往常一样地懊恼着自己无法带给自己的那种极乐。  
没有人会知道的，她也不会受到这个的影响……她对自己解释着，无法控制地开始想像……那个男人的手。抚摸过她的身体……玩弄她的胸前还有下身，最后慢慢插进去，让她呻吟和扭动身体的手……  
“Roman……”  
只有在这样黑的夜里，她才能允许自己叫出他的名字。用这样沉溺其中的腔调。  
下一刻她的眼睛瞪大了，另一只手指——不属于她的手指，顺着她的手轻巧迅速地进入了她的身体，并且直接触到了让她受不了的位置，她猝不及防地叫出声来，同时听到了那个恶魔般的声音，“Red，我很感动你想着我。”  
她甚至来不及回头看一下就挣扎着扑向床边的紧急通讯按钮。她来不及的，他会阻止她的……他完全可以阻止她……她脑中只有这一个绝望的想法。然而他没有。  
Ruby几乎是用尽全身力气拍下那个按钮后才意识到，他根本没有半点阻止她的意思。思绪的迟滞让她的动作慢了，下一刻那个男人制住了她把她按倒在床上——她的赤裸也影响了她的发挥——他再次把手指探入她的身体，对她露出一个最为邪恶的笑容，“Red你猜，如果他们派人过来的话……会看到什么样的场景？”  
她的瞳孔惊恐地放大，看到什么场景……就算刚才不知道，现在她还想像不出来吗？  
然而情况已容不得她多想，“滴”的一声，通讯已经被接通，“Rose警官，Rose警官，发生了什么？”  
Ruby咬住牙，手不由自主地抓紧了床单，他的手……！她的下体不自觉地绞紧着他的手指，熟悉的、舒服的、让人疯狂的……他、他太会了，她根本没有办法开口，她可以预想到，如果此刻她张口，会有什么甜腻的反应，她的意识几乎要融化在快感里，她、她不能……  
“Rose警官？出什么事情了？”她听到通讯那边的人正在叫人，似乎是要派人到她家来看一看。  
“等、等……！”她用尽力喊出了一声，但随即又闭紧了嘴，他动作的突然加快让她的一声呻吟差点冲出了喉咙。  
“Rose警官？Rose警官是你吗？发生了什么？”  
无助又同时满含快感的泪水从Ruby的眼角流下来，她要怎么办，她不知道……但是那个恶魔此刻却停下了动作，温柔地在她的嘴唇上吻了一下。“乖，说话……如果不想被人看到你这副淫荡的样子，你知道该怎么办。”  
她绝望地看了他一眼，开口说话时被自己沙哑的嗓音吓了一跳，“我、我没事……只是做了一个噩梦，不小心碰到了按钮，对不起。”  
那边顿了顿回答她，“没关系，Rose警官。最近你辛苦了，新的情报正在分析中，相信很快就有结果了。”那人似乎和旁边的什么人说了几句话，又添了一句，“明天你休息一天吧，最近你透支得太过了。那么，晚安。”  
通讯挂断了。Ruby脱力地瘫倒在床上，任那个恶魔抬起她的腿。她无力地看了他一眼，“你怎么进来的？”  
“嘿Red，你忘了吗，之前还是我把你送回来的。你当真觉得你的门锁能够挡住我？”  
她还真的忘记了。“为什么……”  
那个男人挑挑眉，“什么为什么？”  
为什么放我走。为什么要来。  
似乎是从她的眼睛里读出了她的问题，男人轻笑了一声，挺身把自己嵌入她的身体。Ruby咬紧嘴唇挺直了身体，却还是无法欺骗自己不喜欢这个。这真的太好了，特别是……对象是他……  
“还记得我说过什么？Red。我当然是来……履行我作为你男人的义务的。”  
她已经无暇回答他。她只能抓紧身下的床单，承受着他撞进她身体深处爆炸般的快感。  
这样的纠缠，到底要持续到什么时候呢。


	16. 警察黑道paro-片段3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 夜还长。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 车。

Ruby已经很久没有见到Roman了，她知道为什么。不仅局里对付他们的力度加大了不少，她也从同事那里听说了他们现在自己也遇上了麻烦。而她，不过是他闲暇时消遣纾解的玩具，在这种时候他自然不会来找她。  
Ruby伸展了一下工作了一天后劳累僵硬的身体，想了想给自己倒了一杯红酒。她并不爱喝酒，但是前几天去超市的时候看到在促销，就顺手买回来了一瓶。今天，不知道为什么，她觉得自己处于喝一杯的心情。然而她喝了不止一杯，大半瓶红酒都很快进了她的肚子。她揉了揉有点晕的头，暗骂了一声自己的没有节制，决定去洗个澡就上床休息。  
然而，连日以来的第一次，她的门锁在这个时间响了。Ruby浑身僵硬地看着那个男人打着呵欠，像进自己家门一样地晃进来，再把门锁好。  
Roman转过身对她露出一个笑容，“晚上好，Red。”  
连Ruby都可以轻易看出他这些日子确实不太好过。他眼下的一片青色根本遮掩不住，整个人的神色都显得很疲乏。“你……你来干什么？”她有点紧张地抓住桌沿，问出了一个自己都觉得有点蠢的问题。他能过来做什么？当然是……  
“啊，过来睡个好觉。你知道Red，最近我那里不太安分，我想今晚我的住处可能也不会太平静，所以我决定选择你这边。”出乎她意料的，这个男人又打了一个哈欠，随手指了指她的浴室，“我可以使用吗？”  
他居然在询问她的首肯，他什么时候在意过她的意思了？明明都已经不打招呼地闯了进来。Ruby没有把话说出来，只是对他点了点头。  
Roman随手把外套脱下来放在了一旁的椅背上，轻巧地向浴室走去。他在关上门之前探出头来对她说了一句，“哦，我想我应该不需要再提醒你了吧？”Ruby当然明白他在说什么。不要以为他看起来没有防备，她就能够做出一些不该做的事情。她都可以在脑海中想像出他说出这话时的腔调和表情。她的脸热了一下。好吧，有了这句威胁，这个晚上终于看起来不再那么荒诞了。  
然而它还是很荒诞。Ruby坐在桌前，之前的些微酒意已经差不多被他吓散了。她听着浴室里传出的水声，忍不住想像了一下他此时的样子。哦该死。她掐断了自己的想像，左右环顾着要掩饰什么一般。然后，她的视线投到了他的外套上。  
一个想法突然在她的脑海中冒了出来。她努力抵御着这个想法的诱惑，脑中又出现了他的威胁。然而她抵挡不住，她猜酒精的作用也许还在，她吞了吞口水慢慢走上前，注意着浴室传来的每一丝动静，把手伸向他的外套。有了！他的通讯器，真的在。Ruby感觉到自己的心脏在疯狂地跳动，几乎要跳出她的喉咙。她的手完全相反，稳地没有一丝抖动，迅速打开了这个机器，开始快速翻开里面有没有有用的信息。  
她的心越跳越快，手上和眼睛的动作也越来越急，她使劲记忆着可能有用的每一丝信息，直到……  
该死！水声停了，停了多久？是刚刚才停的吗？Ruby脑中霎时空白，她的注意力太过集中了。她听到了脚步声在向着浴室的门移动，迅速地关上通讯器。快啊……快啊……！

Roman裹着浴巾走出浴室的时候，看到的是脸色煞白的Ruby，她一脸慌乱地看着他，不自然地把手藏到身后。“嗯？”他挑了挑眉，“Red，你的手。”  
她咬了咬嘴唇，后退了一步，把手紧紧藏在身后。  
他大踏步地向前，把她逼得贴到了墙上。他的头发还滴着水，赤裸着上身，她能感受到他身上传来的湿润水汽还有炽热的温度，她的呼吸越发急促起来，屏着息把头顶在墙上，看着他似笑非笑的眼神。她知道那里面的内容远没有看起来这么温和。  
“别让我说第三遍，亲爱的。你的手。”  
Ruby咬咬嘴唇，突然奋起，试图用突然的袭击把他击倒逃脱，但是他的力量和肉搏技巧都一直是她所不如的。被反剪了双手按在墙上的一刻，Ruby的脸贴在冰冷的墙面上，垂下了眼。  
“哦……Red，我可爱的Red……”这个恶魔凑近她的耳边，“这点儿小事，你完全没有必要瞒我是不是？”他嘴角噙着笑把那个四四方方的小包装从她手里取出，“看来我确实太久没来找你了，嗯？”  
“我没有……”Ruby挤出一丝声音。“再反驳可就没意思了，Red。你不用为此而羞愧，天性是要解放的，我们想得到一点小小的乐趣，又有什么不可呢？”他松开她的手，把她放了开来。Ruby仍然贴着墙，没有去看他。她在心里暗自松了一口气，这一关大概是过了。接下来，只要由着他……  
“不过Red，今天我没有什么心情，你知道我很累。”  
嗯？Ruby迅速扭过头看向他，看到的是Roman走向床边的背影。他放松地坐上床，双手枕在脑后躺了下去。  
“既然是你主动的，那么让我燃起兴趣也是你的工作了。当然，不做也可以，由你决定。”  
Ruby几乎不敢相信她的耳朵，他是什么意思？他让她主动……去，去跟他做？她在心里迅速说了一个“不”字，既然他说了不做也可以，那么……然而她又咬紧了嘴唇。这样会不会露出什么端倪……她想着她刚刚做过的事情，如果她没有继续，他会不会察觉到什么？也许不会……也许……会……她能冒这个险吗？她的脑袋还在疯狂转动，但是她注意到自己已经在慢慢走向床边。她几乎感觉不到自己的腿，也感觉不到它们的行动，但是她确实在往床边走去。  
那个男人注视着她慢慢走进，Ruby在他玩味的目光下感觉浑身都烧了起来。她僵硬地爬上床，跪在他的腿边，一时有些不知所措。  
Roman冲她挑挑眉，她一咬牙，伸手扯开了他围住下身的浴巾。他还并没有兴奋起来，Ruby僵了一会儿，眼看着对方闭上了眼，一副要睡下的样子，竟然突然觉得一阵刚才的酒意涌入脑中，一狠心地俯身凑了上去。  
“嗯……”Roman感受到她口腔的温度，叹息了一声，“很好……不要用牙齿，慢慢舔。”Ruby觉得她口中的东西迅速地涨大了起来，艰难生涩地按照他的指示含着柱身舔弄着。有这么大的吗……把他的东西含在嘴里的感觉又不太一样。大概因为刚洗过澡，所以她并没有感到什么异味，沐浴露的香气合着他本身强势的男性气息被她直接地感觉到，Ruby无法控制地涨红了脸。  
“好了Red，如果你另一边的嘴不想饿着，就别继续挑战我的忍耐力了。”他带笑的声音惊醒了她，Ruby慌忙吐出嘴里的坚挺，离开他时还带了一丝晶莹的唾液丝线连在上面，她又羞又恼又无措地呆在原地，似乎不知道接下来要做什么。Roman轻笑了一声，“我说过今天累了，所以我什么也不会做——”他夹着那个小包装袋轻巧地丢在她面前，“自己努力一下吧。”  
他这个扔的动作让Ruby感到了一丝屈辱。她慢慢拾起这个小包装袋，把里面的东西拆开给他套上。她在做这一切的时候手都有些抖，也不知道是因为羞耻还是屈辱。她迟疑了一会儿，慢慢地骑跨上他的身体，闭上眼不去看他的眼神。事实上，她自己的身体还并没有准备好，几乎是干涩的。但是她心中莫名地燃起一股冲动，借着安全套上面的一点润滑，就这么让他的坚挺进入了自己的身体。  
“嗯……”她闷哼了一声，下身被猛然撑开的感觉并不好，有些疼，她却仿佛觉得心中平静了一些。她突然发现自己的这个行为几乎可以称得上是……赎罪，疼痛抚慰了她心中的不安。她发现自己居然在为之前的行为而羞愧，即使对象是这个邪恶的、把欺骗当作儿戏，让她万分痛恨的男人。  
她睁开眼，看到了那个男人的眼神后一惊。他的眼中闪着一丝精光，她倏忽有种自己的灵魂都被完全看穿的感觉，她一下子慌乱起来，他发现了吗？但是她再看着他，却发现之前的那一眼就像错觉一样。他脸上仍然挂着玩味的笑容，看着她努力地、主动地骑在他身上动作，那个表情让她心中的羞耻又烧了起来。  
“别急，Red……慢慢来，你会找到让你舒服的地方的。我向你保证，这个姿势也会很棒……夜还长。”  
Ruby闭上眼，听话地继续开始吞吐身体里的凶器。


	17. 警察黑道paro-片段4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 她没有闲暇去想，选择了沉溺于这一刻难得的轻松中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 车。

“哎我说，Red……”Roman握着她的腰再一次挺进，感觉到手下的肌肉绷紧了。他愉快地看着她脸上的表情，知道又磨到了好位置。他俯身凑到她的耳边，“真的这么喜欢忍耐吗？明明可以叫得很好听……以前我这么弄你的时候，那个声音……”他舔了舔她的耳垂，又换来她的一阵战栗，他满意地抬起头，看着她紧紧咬住嘴唇的痛苦模样。“Red，回答我，否则你不会喜欢后果的。”Ruby咬着牙闭上眼。她知道如果她开口的话他会做什么，他一定会在她开口时用力地……但是她知道不开口的后果会更让人难以接受。她痛苦地松开咬紧的牙，却惊讶地发现他并没有趁机做什么，她讶异地睁眼，看到了他充满笑意的眼睛，她愤怒地瞪回去：“我不会如你的愿的。”  
Roman挑挑眉，“哦？那么Red你知道吗……我更喜欢的，其实是你这副忍耐的模样。”Ruby瞪大眼睛，他笑着在她的唇上吻了一下，“对……明明舒服到不行，明明想要发出那些甜美的、毫无廉耻的声音，明明表情已经写满了想要更多，却还要逞强地忍耐着，你知道你这样子做有多诱人吗？只会让我更想狠狠地欺负你，一下一下干到你从喉咙挤出无法忍耐的呻吟……那比你直接叫出来的声音要更让人兴奋，那么不情愿却舒服成这样……你这个样子才是我最喜欢的。”Ruby被他低沉又挑逗的声音、尤其那让人羞耻的内容给刺激到，甚至又把他缠得更紧了一点。“对，就是你的身体这个诚实的反应。”他冲她眨了眨眼，“那么你现在知道我喜欢什么了，要怎么选择？你不会如我所愿的……是吗？”  
这个恶魔……他完全是故意的。戏弄她是他最拿手的事情，而Ruby还每次都会被他逼得根本没有选择。不，她有选择，只不过每一条的尽头都是地狱。他对她心理的折磨要远远大于身体，她怎么可能在这个人身下再次发出那种婉转求欢的声音？她在每次被他侵占、甚至从中得到罪恶的快感之时，这是她能最后守住她可怜的一点尊严的方式。而他现在又在告诉她，所有她对此的忍耐也只不过会让他更加尽兴。  
这个恶魔。  
“嗯，Red？”而这个恶魔又继续蛊惑着她，“怎么样，是要叫出来呢，还是要继续忍耐，让我更加开心呢？”她哪个都选不了，Ruby绝望地想。她哪个都选不了。她闭上嘴，闭上眼，不去理会他的声音，以此来消极地抵抗着。她听到了他的轻笑声，“真是可怜……这样吧Red，你知道，我一向对自己中意的东西很仁慈。”Ruby在心里冷哼了一声。“我决定减轻你的痛苦……你就不用再这么挣扎了。”Ruby感觉到他似乎倾身拿了什么东西，然后她听到了奇怪的杂音，像是录音放出的感觉。随即她惊吓地睁开眼睛，身体几乎要弹了起来——而她被他按下了，开始慢慢地在她体内抽动碾磨。Ruby抓紧了床单忍受着身体内涌起的快感，努力发出声音，“这、这是……他……你怎么？！”  
“对，Red。你的同事不是病假，而是绑架。这个随随便便就向我的人告白的家伙，我看他不爽很久了。”Roman慢慢磨着她湿热的花穴，又揪住一边的乳尖玩弄，“怎么样？好好叫出来，我就放他回去。当然——可能会有点小问题，他大概再也没法继续做你的同事了。但是他会活下来。”他对她露出了一个温柔的、却让她几乎发冷的笑容，“他的命，就交到你手上了，亲爱的Red。”  
Ruby……她此刻不能再痛恨在她身上、和她做着最为亲密的事情的这个男人。但她更加痛恨自己。她痛恨自己在这一刻竟然觉得有一点释然……她闭上眼睛，配合地抬高了一点身体，把腿缠到了他的身上。他轻笑了一声，亲了亲她，“乖女孩。”Ruby在他下一次撞进她身体时张了张嘴，快感从他顶到的位置迅速地传至全身，她却仍然习惯地把声音憋了回去。她剧烈地颤抖了一下，睁开眼恐惧地看着身上的男人，但他却温柔地吻了吻她，“别急，慢慢来……”他的动作温柔了下来，慢慢亲吻着她的脖子、锁骨、胸前，Ruby绷紧的神经慢慢松下来，她有多久……没有试着让自己放松了……她只能忍耐，让自己不能沉溺在罪恶的快感里，如果只有这一次的话，应该……可以的吧……可以允许自己……对，她有理由……  
“嗯……”她在敏感处被磨过的一瞬间轻哼出声，马上又得到了另一个奖赏般的冲撞。心上束缚着的细线一根根解开，她下意识地忍耐了下一声，又挣扎着努力地让自己放松下来。她第一次知道，不要忍耐竟然是比忍耐还要困难的一件事情，而她真的无法放开。她同时对付着身体里的快感和她意志的束缚，为每一次身体被挤入的感觉轻声哼叫。她哼叫的声音慢慢大起来，却莫名地开始觉得有一丝委屈泛上心头。等到她能够不太受阻碍地让自己呻吟出声，就像曾经她所做过的那样时，那里面已经带上了一丝哽咽。这太丢人了，她模模糊糊地想，可是却已经控制不住自己。她呜咽着、呻吟着、无助地抱紧了她现在唯一能抓住的这个人，让他更激烈地索要自己。她感觉到Roman温柔的吻落在了她脸上，吻走了什么。她哭了吗？她没有闲暇去想，选择了沉溺于这一刻难得的轻松中。


	18. 警察黑道paro-片段5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我也爱你。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是这个paro故事的结局。

他已经被包围了。他的身后就是悬崖。他终于逃无可逃。  
站在包围圈的半圆的正中，Ruby悄无声息地叹了一口气。在历经了这么多日夜的纠缠之后，这一切终于要尘埃落定了。  
她慢慢地从包围圈中走出来，走向前，走向他。她一边前进一边慢慢地举起枪，稳稳地对准了他。  
她一直走到他的面前，把枪口顶上了他的额头，直直地看向他的眼睛。  
令她惊讶的是，Roman Torchwick仍然在笑。他看着她的眼神几乎可以说是温柔的，这让她无可避免地想起了他们最初一起度过的时光，她还什么都不知道的、最为幸福的那个时候。那时候，他总是这样看着她的。随即，那之后的记忆也汹涌地出现在她的脑海中，无数个片段从她的意识里跳过，激烈的、屈辱的、无力的，充满着让人几乎无法承受的恨意。与此同时，还有另一种复杂到无法形容的感觉，又酸又苦，黏稠而充满毒性。这种难言的感觉流淌过她的身体，让她不由地咬紧了牙。  
“Red，”他在这时开了口，“为什么这么难过？”  
她愣了一下，下意识地想要反驳，“我没……”然而她立刻闭上了嘴。她再也没有必要跟这个恶魔解释什么了。但是他还不想放过她：“你该看看你自己的表情，Red。你看起来这么悲伤，我都要难过了。”  
那种酸苦的感觉更加浓重黏稠了起来，Ruby几乎觉得自己的血管已经被塞满了这种剧毒的东西，她的内脏正在被一片片地腐蚀殆尽。她定了定神，稳了稳自己举枪的手，勉力让自己瞪向他，“你又在耍花样，我不会再上你的当，永远。”  
这个罪犯却笑得更加柔和了一些，“看看，Red，跟我在一起，你真的长进了很多。没错，你是再清楚不过的。只要有一点点机会，我都不会放弃生存下去的可能。”  
“我不会给你这个机会的。”Ruby冷声说，“这次你是逃不掉的。”她的手指扣在扳机上微微发抖，更多的画面涌入她的脑中，比起刚才，这次却更多是那些少见的、拥有温情的时刻。他给她带来的伤害，他给她带来的痛苦，他给她带来的无止尽的恨，在这之外却仍然有让她无法忘怀的其它东西。她的心脏痛苦地拧成一团，在强烈的情感中抽搐。直到这最后一刻，她还是无法否认，她爱他。她爱这个恶魔一般的男人，她一直爱他，即使这意味着无数的矛盾痛苦和抉择。  
她在痛苦中看到了他的眼神，在温柔之外，那里面多出了一丝嘲笑和讽刺，似乎并不相信她能做到她所说的事情，不相信她能够打败他。剧烈的愤怒瞬间涌上了她的心头，然而这愤怒却像打通了她心里的一个通路，让她的脑海突然清明了起来。  
Roman看到面前这个姑娘的眼神一瞬间坚定了起来，惊讶地挑起了眉头。他确实是在寻找机会，一个反击的机会，一个再次活下来的机会。他已经从她的身上看到了希望，但他不明白在刚才那个瞬间，她身上发生了什么。  
他看着Ruby昂起头直视着他的眼睛，她的眼睛闪着光，就像火一样。就像他最初从她眼睛里看到过的那样，就像他过去无数次从她眼里看到的不屈和挣扎那样，但是又比那还多了些什么。他惊讶地看到她放下举着枪的手，把枪随手往旁边一甩——她在做什么？！  
Ruby扑了上去，吻住了他的嘴唇。  
Roman一瞬间愣住了，任她紧紧抱住他，吮吸他的嘴唇，试图把舌头伸进去——他能听见周围一片的抽气声。然后他明白了。他明白这个姑娘想要做什么了。这可……真是让他惊讶。她最终还是超出了他所有的想像。他的身体突然放松了下来，有些无奈。这不就是原因吗？让他们之间的纠缠持续了这么久的原因。她永远都比他想像中的还要耀眼，还要令他沉迷。好吧，既然她都这么选择了。他的脸上露出无奈的笑意，抱紧这个扑到他怀里的姑娘开始温柔地回应她。  
可能所有人都被吓到了，竟然没有一个人来打扰这个绵长的吻。  
他们终于结束了亲吻，慢慢分开，注视着彼此。Roman看到了Ruby脸上的泪水，他没有说话，只是笑着看着她，伸手温柔地擦了擦她的眼睛。她紧盯着他的眼睛，看着看着却也笑了，她轻轻开口，“Roman，我爱你。”她一边笑，泪水一边又流得更多。经过这么久，她终于可以说出这句话了。她终于可以承认了。  
她抱紧了他，把自己的重量压到他的身上，而他没有反抗。  
失重的感觉传到脑中时，她听到了他最后的回应，“我也爱你。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇写完后，当时的一些想法↓
> 
> 哎，这个pa的结局感觉可以用来探讨一下我对HE和BE的感觉……现在走的这个结局，对我来说就是个HE了，有时候共死比同生要更圆满，而把是不是HE的标准也不完全只是两人有没有在一起。是不是有感情，是不是知道自己对对方的感情，是不是知道对方对自己的感情，这些比纯粹生理意义上的生死和物理意义上的在一起要重要。而对于这个结局，也许最重要的是，最后做出决定的是Ruby自己。在一切的爱恨纠缠之后，她在最后一刻承认自己，承认现实，她其实并没有逃避，她用自己的意志做出了此刻她想要的选择。她选择了他，而他清楚她的选择意味什么，也正是她最后的这一个选择改变了他的选择。不管这个故事是不是真实，是不是具有可能性，在这一刻他们之间确实拥有了一个好的结局——对我来说。  
> 而如果是两个人一生一死的结局，比如Ruby在这里选择打死了Roman，之后内心却痛苦不堪——或者她带着所有的痛继续生活下去，或者她最终不堪重负地结束了自己，也许在任务中无意识地让自己出了意外也有可能……我仍然不想把这叫做BE，在我看来更接近的大概是SE，Sad End。这是一个悲伤的结局，但我不会说它是一个坏的结局。而再一种可能……如果是这样，Ruby在举着枪向Roman走去的时候，自己却从身后被击中了——被她以为是同僚的人。其实一切都是勾结和阴谋，Roman也噙着笑走到她面前，最后一次抬起她的下巴说，“你到最后都是这么天真，Red。”然而到这里，我还是不能做出一个划分这是一个什么样的结局。说三种可能性。第一个，Roman说这句话时是冷笑和嘲讽的，他确实从来没有爱过她，他确实从来都只把她当作玩具，他确实觉得她所做的一切都是可笑的，而这个结局就是她的咎由自取——这样的结局在我心里大概就能称作BE了，不过这也仍然只是一个称呼，Bad End，Bad End，到底什么才是“Bad”呢？这一切真的有对错之说吗？这就是另一个话题了，而在我的看法里，也许更好的说法是“Sadder than Sad”，比悲伤更悲伤，这是一种更为残酷和冰冷的现实级的悲伤。第二种可能，Roman温柔地对她说了这句话，最后吻上了她染血的嘴唇。他爱她，他仍然杀了她。但他爱她。他在以后的日子里藏起自己的心，他活得似乎和原来一模一样，也许比以前更加暴戾一点，也许在偶尔的日子他会把自己关起来独自呆着，但是他也还是同样地活着。只是那里面的区别只有他自己才知道。这毫无疑问在我看来是一个SE。第三种可能，承接第一种可能，他以为自己只把她当作玩具，但是随着时间流逝，那个曾经的火焰一般的身影越来越多地浮现在他的脑中，出现在他的梦里——他终于认识到她在他的生命中是多么重要的一个人。也许结局会和第二种可能我说的那个一样，也可能，他越来越暴躁，越来越失常，最后自己断送了自己的一切。这样的话，和第一种可能就又是不同的了，是和那种“Bad”所不同的另一种“Bad”感，也是比第二种可能要更加“Sad”的Sad，多了更多绝望的成分。  
> 不过我还有一个很自我的判断，只要他们认识到了自己的感情是存在的——那我就会觉得，不管什么样的结局，里面就多少有一点HE的成分。比如上面第二、第三两种可能，我多少会觉得那并不是全然悲伤的，即使有了这一丝成分后，也许只会更加、更加、更加痛苦。  
> 这些还只是单纯情感上的探讨，而这其中还有更多的因素，现实，社会，背景，关系，各种不同的阻碍。这些共同在一起才构成这个完整的图景，而结局的悲喜——或者悲中带喜，喜中带悲，是这些所有的元素共同作用的结果。单纯的悲喜太难，而这个世界也远远没有那么简单。像是现在的结局，虽然我说他们之间达成了一个好的结局——但是对于更多的人来说呢？对于警局一方，对于黑道一方，对于大众和舆论——这件事情会有什么样的影响？不止这些，还有在这整个故事的发展中发生的各种事情，造成的各种影响，牺牲。事实上这是一个相对自私的结局和选择，抛开了责任和其他的人，选择了自己想要的。不过这个故事发展的过程中其实一直就掺杂着个人情感和责任之间的挣扎……而这些东西怎么能单纯地以悲喜和对错来论处？  
> 这个话题本身就没有那么简单，也不是能那么单纯的给出一个标准来衡量的。对于每个不同的角色，每个不同角色之间的发展和关系，只有看到他们的时候才能知道心里对此的感觉。说到底是HE还是BE，或者是我所谓的SE，这本身也不是一个真正重要的问题。  
> 心。  
> 这才是真正重要的东西。
> 
> 哎再说个题外话，我写的时候有考虑过一个很有意思的问题。Ruby做出决定的时候是把枪用力扔掉了的，但如果枪是从她颤抖的手中无力地掉落在地上的呢？我总感觉，如果是这样的话……搞不好最后的结果，有可能是Roman在枪掉落的一瞬间抢上前制住她，把她当作人质呢……（摸下巴）


	19. 警察黑道paro-片段6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 就像是即将献祭给恶魔的，待宰的小羊一样。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 车。

Ruby沉默地坐在桌前，面前还放着饮料和冰块，这一切看起来都像是一个平常的、闲适的夜晚。但如果仔细观察，就会发现她的身体绷得很紧，手握成拳头放在腿上，端正到让人感到奇怪。再仔细一点，还会看到她连脸部肌肉都是僵硬的，牙关紧咬，咬肌一丝都不得放松。  
让她自己来说的话，她甚至知道，现在如果没有手的帮忙，她连让肌肉放松、张开嘴都做不到。她实在是紧张到了极点。  
她不知道那个男人今晚会不会来。其实他不应该出现在这里，他最不应该出现的就是这里。今天的那个大行动让他折了那么多人，几乎毁了他的信誉，他现在不是焦头烂额，也应该是恨警方入骨正在准备回击。而且她这里并不安全，她完全可以叫人埋伏在她家，在这种情况下，他绝对是逃不掉的。  
是啊，她为什么没有这么做呢。  
也许是因为，她知道他今天是不会来的。  
但那是谎言。她就是知道他会来。他一定会来。  
他一定知道了。

门响了。  
Ruby的身体不受控制地跳了起来，椅子“咣当”一声倒在地上，桌子还在颤动，饮料被她跳起来时的撞击给弄翻，液体泼洒在桌面上，一滴滴落在地面上。  
然而门外并没有什么动静，似乎只是路过的人不小心撞到了门上。  
Ruby紧张地听了一会儿，终于松了一口气放松了身体。  
然而下一刻，她就听到了锁开的“咔嗒”声。  
她僵硬地看着门慢慢打开，而那个男人敏捷地闪了进来。  
他关好门，转过身，对她露出一个危险的笑容，“看来你在等我啊，Red。”  
Ruby忍不住后退了一步。她看着他解开了身上不知道从哪里找来的黑色斗篷，露出了原本的衣服。他的衣服不复平时的鲜亮，破破烂烂的，上面沾满了灰尘和鲜血，透着浓重的硝烟和铁锈的味道。  
他把斗篷甩在一边向她走近。Ruby慢慢后退着，直到身体碰到墙壁。他看着她的反应微微笑了，“看来我没有猜错，是吗？”她被他眼中闪烁着的凌厉的光逼得紧贴在墙上，脑中晃过一个念头：他会杀了我。她一瞬间有点后悔自己没有找人设下埋伏，而她可能即将把命丢在这里。她甚至以为自己看到了他掏出枪对准她的样子，但那只是她的想像。  
他逼近她，掐住她的下巴凶狠地吻了上去。Ruby被按在墙上吻到脑中一团乱糟糟，他的舌头强硬地在她的口中搅动，他吮吸索取着她的呼吸，甚至咬了她的舌尖。疼痛和轻微的血味儿让她闷哼了出来，她似乎每个毛孔都被他身上的气息所侵犯了进来，灰的味道，血的味道，火的味道，从他的身上蔓延到她身上，直到两人的气息融为一体无法分开。  
他扣着她的喉咙，轻轻在她的嘴唇上舔舐着，然后亲吻了一下，放开了她。Ruby无力地瘫倒在墙边喘着气，低着头不去看他。Roman蹲下身，手指从她的脸颊拂过，划过脖子，在锁骨周围打着转。他的声音轻柔，“没想到我的警察小姐也会做这样的事情，我小看你了是不是？很了不起，我给你的评价可以再添上几分。”他似乎是在赞扬她，但是Ruby却难堪地撇过了头。她不会认为这是称赞的，而他清楚这一点。“我还以为你那天那么热情和主动，是好不容易更接受了我一点，没想到竟然是对偷看我的东西的掩饰……我很伤心，Red。”  
说谎。Ruby暗自咬了牙，这个人可能会发怒，却绝不会因此伤心。但是她甚至做不到出声反驳他，因为她此刻的确是……  
“嗯……”Roman凑到她的脖颈轻轻嗅着，“刚才被我的味道盖住了，Red，你洗过澡了？”  
Ruby紧紧闭起眼，抿着嘴不去回答他。他轻轻笑了，“这么说来，你连睡衣都换好了。”他的手扯了扯睡衣宽松的领口，然后隔着这层薄薄的布料揉了揉她圆润的胸。“没有内衣，也是。唔……”他在她耳边调笑，“不会连内裤都没穿吧？”  
“我没有……”她不得不咬着牙挤出这几个字回答他，但是又被他进一步地调戏了，“嗯？确实没有穿的意思？”她干脆还是闭上嘴不再理会他。而他已经轻松地分开了她的腿，探向了中间，“不说没关系，想让我自己来确认的话，我是很欢迎的。”  
他几下把柔软的布料弄得深陷进了她的花瓣之间，“已经湿了？”“那、是洗过澡的水汽！”她还是忍不住，耐着他手的触感低吼了出来，换来了他的又一声笑，“马上就不是了，你会知道的。”他抽回手，站起了身，居高临下地看着她。  
“瞧瞧你的样子，Red。干净又纯洁，这么惹人怜爱……”他眯起眼，嘴角露出一丝笑意，而她把头深深地低了下去。“就像是即将献祭给恶魔的，待宰的小羊一样。”

待宰的小羊很快被恶魔剥光了。  
Ruby双腿大开地趴跪在床上，嘴被勒住，手被紧紧绑在身后，无力地发出几不可闻的哼叫。  
她身后的男人伏在她身上用力把自己撞进她的身体，手摸索着揉弄着她的胸。  
他咬了她的肩膀和脖子，又凑到耳边叼住她的耳朵留下牙印，听着她痛苦的呻吟。  
“你可是立了大功劳Red，想想我折了多少人，还有我的信誉……警局是不是也给你奖励了？我可是知道那帮小气的家伙，你的功劳被抢走了多少？”  
他听到她含混的声音，轻笑着在她的乳尖上掐了一下，换来她花穴的猛然绞紧。“我知道你不在乎，亲爱的，可是我在乎。”他狠狠地顶进她的身体，听到了她的一声抽泣，“我是很小气的，拿了我的东西的人……我可不会轻易放过。不过他们少你的那份奖励，我会好好给你的，比他们能给的好的多。是不是？”  
Ruby在他身下使劲扭了身体，换来了他在她屁股上响亮的一掌，“没错，这就是奖励，Red。”他在她的耳边吹了口气，压低了声音，“这难道不是你想要的，嗯？你都把自己洗的这么干净了……难道不是想要我把你弄脏的意思？”  
她清洁干净的身体早已被他身上火与血的味道弄得一团乱，淫靡的体液在他的进出中被不断带出，发出黏腻的声音。Ruby咬着嘴唇承受着激烈的快感，无法反驳他的话。  
因为……没错。这就是她的意思。  
她没有办法承受这份本不应该有的罪恶感。对一个欺骗成性、做够了恶事的罪犯的愧疚……这也许很可笑，但是她就是对他怀有愧疚。她不可能说出这些话。她不可能去向一个罪犯求得原谅。她只是做了她该做的事情。  
所以她只能用身体……也许她真的是想要用被他玷污来向他赎罪。  
“唔……！”他突然把自己抽出了她的身体，Ruby下意识地哼了一声，感觉到穴口不满地抽搐了两下。Roman把她拉起来，自己靠到了床板上。  
“嗯，胳膊绑起来的时候，胸显得特别挺呢……”他顺手在她的乳尖上捏了一把，看到她窘迫地试图缩起身体的样子，满意地挑了挑嘴角。“我一般不会轻易纵容别人的，Red。不过你这么努力了，我好歹也要表示一下。”他招了招手，“坐上来。”  
Ruby跪在他的身边，愣了一会儿，直到他不耐烦地又说了一遍。她反应过来，慢慢行动起来，保持着平衡跨坐到他的身上，靠着他的身体努力抬高屁股，主动地含进了他的欲望。  
他解开她嘴上的布条，按着她的后脑给了她一个吻。Ruby伸出舌头回应他，下身开始摆动着吞吐他的凶器。他的手揉上她的腰臀揉捏着，看着她把高耸的胸部蹭在自己身上以抚慰自己。“做得很好，乖孩子……等到你觉得够了的时候，我再好好跟你算这笔账。”他逗弄了几下她的乳尖，又跟她接了一个暧昧的吻，“要知道原谅这种事情，可不是你自己说了算的，也得让我满意才行。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这个pa写到的最后一篇。  
> 有点可惜，因为还有很有趣的东西没写到（。


End file.
